In The Sun
by HaveManners
Summary: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun. AU
1. Pity

It's been a while since I did anything because I've been trying to improve myself in writing stories. This will be my start at improving and I will fix up my other stories as well.

Review, follow and favourite. Thank you very much for your time.

_**I do not own Naruto or it's characters.**_

* * *

**Summary**: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun.

Sakura: Born 1995, March 28th - Age:19

Naruto: Born 1995, October 10th - Age:18

* * *

**__****In The Sun**

**August 1st 2015**

**Saturday**

**Morning – 9:00 am**

Sakura sat on the bench facing the beach. Her brown sun hat with a pink ribbon wrapped around it hid her from the sun. Her pure white dress fit her body nicely. But anyone who looked at her now could tell something was wrong with her. Her pink hair which used to be ever so vibrant was now dead and lifeless. Her face which had shown so much life looks pale. Her green emerald eyes that held so much love that a child would have for it's mother is now filled with despair, agony and pain. What did she do to deserve this?

Sakura's coughs became more vicious. She held a hand to her mouth. Blood spilled from between her fingers, running down the length of her hand. Quickly taking a wash cloth from her bag she wiped the blood from her hand and mouth. She lifted her head at the sound of children playing on the beach.

Two little girl's were playing with a beach ball. "Miki! Kick the ball harder!" shouted the child. Miki ran at the ball, her little feet leaving footprints in the sand with every step. "Haaaaaaa!" she shouted. Her right foot kicked the ball over to where Sakura was sitting.

Sakura watched as the ball rolled over to her feet, eventually touching her. Miki ran up and grabbed the ball. "I'm so sorry lady." Miki quickly said, bowing her head in shame.

Sakura smiled slightly. "No need to apologize." She patted the girl's head. Miki stared at Sakura for what seemed like forever. Sakura's smile never left her face. "Lady, are you sick?" she questioned, her eyes shone with curiosity. Sakura chuckled. "I'm not sick. What made you think that?"

"You don't look so well.."

"I assure you, I'm not sick and you can call me Sakura by the way." Sakura replied. Her smile never leaving her face.

"Oh, you can call me Miki!" the young girl bounced on her heels, forgetting all about her previous question.

"Miki! Hurry up with the ball!" shouted a voice. Sakura's eye shifted to the voice and remember it was Miki's friend.

"You should hurry back. Your friend is waiting." Sakura said softly to the girl. Miki's eyes widened with excitement. "Bye Sakura!" Miki bowed quickly and ran back to her friend.

Sakura smiled sadly. She stared at the two little girl's playing. Oh, how she wished for a childhood like that. She had no friends. Her family and other adults were unbearable. The look in their eyes...that look of pity. She hated it. Her hands gripped her dress tighter. She grimaced. That's why she came to this spot everyday. To get away from those eyes that held pity.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

**March 28th 2000**

**Tuesday**

**Afternoon**

Sakura laid in bed. Today was her birthday. She turned 5 years old today. Sakura coughed loudly, as she clutched her sheets closer. Her mother and our family doctor stood by the door whispering. Sakura stared at them. Mommy told her that she would get better in time for her birthday but I guess she was wrong.

"Doctor is there anything.. please I beg you.." Mebuki begged.

"I'm sorry Mebuki... I truly am.." His head hung low. "She won't live to see adult hood." He turned and looked at Sakura.

Sakura quickly closed her eyes pretending to be asleep but she saw his eyes. The way he looked at her. Her hands trembled as tears threatened to fall. "Am I going to get better..?"

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"How naïve was I..."_ Sakura thought bitterly.

The morning breeze blew against her skin gently. Sakura looked up at the sun. It's rays blinding her a bit. _"What does it mean to live? What does it mean to love?"_ she thought.

"May I sit here to catch my breath?" a tired voice said.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts to look at the person. "Sure..." Sakura said as she took in the person's was a man, sweating from head to toe in gym clothes. His brown hair matted on his head from the sweat.

He sat down quickly. His breathing came out hard before he took a big gulp of his water. Sakura ignored him, lost in her thoughts. _"He'll be no different.." _

"Ma'am are you ok? You don't look so good.." the man said. Sakura didn't look at him or move a budge. "No, I'm not ok.." Sakura whispered. "I was destined to die the moment I came into this world." she said, her voice raising with each word. The man looked surprised at her outburst.

"I understand..."

"No you don't understand!" Sakura shouted anger as she faced the man, tears already flowing from

her eyes. "You cannot possibly understand..." Her hat covered her eyes as bowed her head slightly. "Leave me be...please..." she whispered so he could hear.

"I...I'm sorry.."

The man stood up and continued his jog. Sakura watched him go. _"I knew he was no different..."_ Sakura thought sadly. _"His eyes...the way he looked at me.." _Sakura sobbed quietly on the bench.

"Why did god punish me?"

.

.

.

**August 1st 2015**

**Saturday**

**Night Time – 8:00 pm**

Sakura sat on her bed reading a book. Her bedroom has a plethora of books. She loved to read. It was one of the few things she did to past time. It is the only way for her to escape the reality of her life.

-Knock, knock-

Mebuki walks in Sakura's room. "Sakura dear..." she said softly. "How are you doing today?"

Sakura didn't dare look at her mother. She didn't want to see the look in her eyes. The look of pity.

"I'm doing fine, mother." she replied.

Mebuki opened her mouth to say something but she stopped. She looked down at the floor. "Dinner is ready Sakura. I'll bring it for you." Mebuki turned around and left quickly.

"Thanks mother..." Sakura said sadly. _"For everything.."_


	2. Fear

New chapter here. Thank you to those reviewed or even bothered reading this story. I am grateful.

Review, follow and favourite.

* * *

**Summary**: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun.

* * *

**In The Sun**

**August 5th 2015**

**Wednesday**

**Afternoon – 12:30 pm**

-Beep. Beep. Beep-

Sakura watched the monitor's red flash on and off. The doctor scribbled away on his book. _"How much longer can I take this.."_ she thought. Many times she had thought about ending her life. Just a slice with the kitchen knife. A few tablets and some water. A bottle of clorox. So many ways to end her life before the inevitable, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't left her mother alone. Not after her dad had passed away when she was just 4 years old.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

**November 15th 1999**

**Monday**

**Morning – 9:30 am**

The rain poured down heavily. The pastor had just said his prayer. Family and friends stood around the grave crying, mourning the lost of Kizashi Haruno. Sakura and her mother were the closest to the grave. Sakura stood next to her mother holding her hand ever so tightly. Mebuki sobbed softly. "Why did you have to leave me? Why?" she thought.

"Mommy, is Daddy coming back?" Sakura asked in a soft voice. Mebuki looked at her daughter, her eyes red from tears. With a small smile she said, "Yes, Sakura dear. Daddy has gone on a trip where only he can go. He'll come back for you in no time." Mebuki hated lying to Sakura but she wanted to stay strong for her sake. Sakura nodded as she watched her father be lowered into the ground.

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

"Sakura, Sakura."

Sakura snapped from her thoughts hearing the doctor call her name. "Yes.." she said lazily.

"About your medica-"

-Cough. Cough. Cough!-

Sakura hunched over in the chair as blood splattered on the floor. It became hard to breathe. Her hand gripped her chest tightly.

"Sakura!"

The doctor got up quickly, tapping her back lightly. "Breathe Sakura, breathe." he coaxed. Sakura's coughing fit began to calm down. "I'm sorry doctor..." she breathed out, trying to catch her breath. He bent down, cleaning the floor with tissue. "Sakura, are you taking your medication?"

"No."

"Sakura how many times do I have to tell you take your medication?"

Sakura looked down at her lap. Her eyes held sadness. "What's the use doc...I will die anyway. Plus the medication makes me sleepy."

"Sakura, please take the medication. It makes the pain easier to endure."

"Ok..."

"I'll go get your medication now." he said before walking through the door. Sakura wanted to cry but she wouldn't. She wouldn't show them how weak she is. _"He doesn't know how hard it is. To go to sleep every night thinking you might not wake up."_ she thought sadly. _"I'm so scared..."_

Tears threatened to fall but Sakura quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand.

Sakura opened her notebook that she always carry with her. Her finger traced a text she had written at the age of 15.

"_In the night the flower will forever remain closed, hidden under the tree but when the time is right the flower will bloom in the sun."_

"I was stupid to ever believe in this. I will remain in the cold night and wither away without anyone noticing." She thought bitterly. "It's just a childish dream." Sakura closed the book placing it in her bag.

"_I was naïve and foolish.."_

_._

_._

_._

**August 5th 2015**

**Wednesday**

**Evening – 6:00 pm**

The breeze blew across the sand causing a mini tornado of sand. The waves crashed against the shore sending water into the air which sparkled. Sakura sat on her bench like always watching the sunset. It was nothing short of beautiful.

Sakura yawned softly. The medication already doing it's job. She rubbed her eyes with her hand. Sakura didn't want to sleep. "I knew long ago that I would die, but why am I so scared?" she thought to herself. "Why?"

"Sakura!"

Sakura perked up at the voice. It was her mother. Mebuki ran up to Sakura, tired from running. "Sakura your supposed to be resting"

"I'm sorry mother.." Sakura looked at her sadly. "I just wanted to watch the sunset.."

"Oh honey!" Mebuki pulled Sakura into a hug, buring her face in her hugged her back. "Please tell me next time. Ok? I was extremely worried..." Mebuki cried on her daughter. "I was afraid you would leave me too...I don't want to lose you yet Sakura..." she whispered.

Sakura smiled and hugged her back tighter. "Don't worry mom, I still have some fight left in me." Sakura said reassuringly. She rubbed circles on her mother's back, comforting her. "Come on, let's go home and have dinner..."

"Yes, Sakura. Let's have dinner."

.

.

.

**August 5th 2015**

**Wednesday**

**Night Time – 8:00 pm**

-Cling, clang-

Sakura played with her food as her mother washed the dishes in the kitchen. Sakura watched her mother's every move. Her mother was a hard-working woman. She took care of Sakura, worked two jobs and still cleans the house. Ever since dad died things got hard.

**Flashback**

**July 10th 2005**

**Sunday**

**Morning – 8:00 am**

"Please sir, give us more time!" Mebuki begged as she grabbed onto the landlord.

"I'm sorry Mebuki. You haven't paid me in 4 months" he said annoyed.

"Just give me 2 more weeks. I beg of you sir." Mebuki fell to the ground bowing her head. "Please..." she sobbed.

Sakura peeped from the dinning room. She couldn't take it any more. Not with her mother in this state. Sakura ran out from her spot. "Please sir, give us a chance. We'll get your money.." Sakura started crying.

"Sakura, Go back to your room!" Mebuki shouted, not wanting Sakura to see her like this. Sakura ignored her.

"Please sir.." Sakura begged the landlord.

He looked at mother and child. The sight of them both could make any man cry. His eyes landed on Sakura. _"Poor little girl.."_ he thought. He had heard about her condition from the mother. She won't live a full life. He sighed. "Fine Mebuki, I'll give you two weeks. Don't mess it up." He turned and left.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Mebuki whispered over and over. Sakura turned to her mother, hugging her instantly. "Mom, It will be ok. Daddy is watching over us." Sakura said crying. Mebuki nodded, still sobbing.

**Flashback End**

.

.

Sakura finished drink her water. Now that she looked back, she always took care of mother. They took care of each other. Through thick and thin.

"Sakura are you finished?" Mebuki called out.

"Yes mother." she replied.

Sakura smiled.

"_Dad would be proud of you..." _

* * *

Thank you for reading. **


	3. Dreams

I'd like to thank those who reviewed this story. I'm really excited about this story and I ended up the another chapter. :) I'll update tomorrow night because I have an interview in the morning.

Review, follow and favourite.

I do not own NARUTO.

* * *

**Summary**: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun.

* * *

**In The Sun**

**August 15th 2015**

**Saturday**

**Morning – 9:00**

Sakura sat the neighbouring bus stop which was located in front of Konoha High. Her sun hat was placed neatly on her head. Her short pink hair blew gently as the cars passed. She wore a simple yellow dress today and pair of sandals. Yellow was one of her favourite colours. It reminded her of the sun.

She was waiting on the bus to arrive to take her to the beach. She didn't feel like walking today. Today she felt weak and tired. Her hand trembled slightly with the pen in her hand. She began writing her thoughts in her notebook.

"_I too had dreams. As a little girl I had big dreams. I wanted to be a doctor. Get married and have a loving family. I wanted to experience love and have friends to laugh and cry with." _Tears formed in Sakura's eyes but she kept on writing.

"_But now, those are just dreams. I was destined to die the moment my mother gave birth to me. __Had god forsaken me? I don't know... In the end I will never experience love or life like others my age have."_

Sakura quickly put her hand to her mouth as she coughed violently. Despite this she kept on writing. _"I'm just a shadow of what I was supposed to be. I'm a fading shadow. A wilting flower, scared of death. Oh, how I wish someone would save me. Like in those fairy tail books filled with princes."_ Sakura chuckled.

"Masaki chan, I'm in love with you!"

Sakura looked up. She saw a young boy confessing to a girl. Sakura looked on sadly. How cruel could god get.

"I lo-..."

Before Sakura could see the outcome the bus came, stopping in front of her. Sakura smiled sadly. _"I hope she loves you too.."_ Sakura got into the bus not bothering to look out the window. She knew if she looked out the window it would hurt to see them. The bus drove off as Sakura relaxed in her seat. She leaned her head against the window with her eyes closed, lost in her own thoughts.

.

.

.

**August 15th 2015**

**Saturday**

**Evening – 4:00**

Sakura stood near the shore, her feet soaking up the cold water. One would think in summer the water would be warm but at times like this it's cold. She didn't mind it though. Sakura breathed deeply. Inhaling the sea breeze with her eyes closed. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was comforting.

"Naruto baka!" a voice sounded from the distance. Sakura was jolted out of her euphoria at the sound of the voice. She turned to where the sound was coming from. Three teenagers around her age was coming across the beach in her direction.

"Ino it's not my fault." the blond haired boy said.

"Naruto has always been an idiot Ino, get used to it." the black haired one said coolly.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto said, with his fist raised.

"Naruto!" Ino bellowed, hitting Naruto on his arm.

"Ow! Why did you hit me for?" Naruto asked rubbing his head.

"For going to hit Sasuke." Ino replied. She crossed her arms turning her head away from him.

Sakura began to walk away not wanting to confront the trio. Her pace quickened, eager to get back to the bench but a strong gust blew her sun hat off her head. Sakura gasped. "Oh no..!" Sakura tried to reach for it but it proved useless. If she weren't so exhausted today, she would have been able to catch it.

Sakura watched as the hat floated on the surface of the water. _"I guess I'll have to swim for it..."_ she groaned inwardly. Before she could take a step someone ran past her, diving into the water. It was the blond haired boy.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" Ino shouted out, annoyed at what Naruto did.

"Ino come on let's go. He'll catch up." Sasuke said ignoring the Sakura altogether as he walked pass her. "Sure Sasuke kun!" Ino chirped up, running to catch up to Sasuke.

Sakura saw them leave without even looking at her. _"Why did they leave their friend?"_ she thought sadly.

"Hey!"

Sakura turned her attention to the boy who saved her hat. "This is yours, I think." He held out her hat towards her with a small grin.

Sakura took in his appearance. His blonde hair soaked from saving her hat stuck to his face. His blue eyes shone with so much life. His wet clothes clung to his toned body, showing his abs. Sakura blushed. "You didn't have to do this..." Sakura trailed off while taking the hat from him.

"Nah, it's ok." he smiled. "I wouldn't want you to get wet."

Sakura's eyes widened. "But what about you?" she said, looking at him from head to toe. "Your all wet and your friends left because of me."

Naruto waved his hand, dismissing what she said. "I wanted to go for the hat. It's not your fault." he said, raking his hand through his wet hair. "What's your name?"

Sakura held the hat closer to her chest. "It's Sakura.."

"You have a very pretty name, Sakura chan." he said, smiling. Sakura's cheeks turned pink instantly. _"Someone complimented me..." _she thought happily. Sakura composed herself. To make matters worst, the sun made him look extremely handsome. His sun kissed hair matched her own dress. His blue eyes matched the vast ocean.

"Sakura chan, I'll see you later." Naruto said, wringing out his shirt. He ran off behind his friends, leaving Sakura looking after him.

"Wait!" Sakura called out but he didn't hear her. "I didn't even get your name..."she whispered to herself.

.

.

.

**August 15th 2015**

**Saturday**

**Night Time – 8:30**

"Sakura how was your day today?" Mebuki asked her daughter, worry evident in her eyes.

"I met a boy today.." Sakura said, playing with her food.

"Really?" Mebuki asked surprised. "What's he like?"

Sakura thought back about the boy she met earlier. His smile His blonde hair. His blue eyes. His sunny personality. Now that she thought more about it, he reminded her of her father.

.

.

**Flashback**

**April 3rd 1997**

**Thursday**

**Morning – 10:00**

"Come on Sakura." Kizashi laughed, holding out his arms. "Come to papa." Two year old Sakura sat on her little stool staring at her dad. "Daddy, I don't feel so good.." she said, holding her head feeling dizzy. Sakura started to fall off the chair but was quickly caught but her dad. He lifted her and held her close.

"Don't worry my little blossom. I got you." he whispered into her ear. "Papa is here." Sakura looked at her father dazed. "Daddy.." she said, softly as he rubbed her back.

"Yes, blossom?" he replied, rocking her gently.

"Why do flowers die?" she asked, her eyes almost shut.

He was shocked at her question but he smiled and continued rubbing circles in her back. "Flowers need lots of water blossom." He walked to the window, opening it as the breeze and sun entered. "But most of all, they need the sun."

"You remind me of the sun daddy.." she said sleepily.

"Why is that blossom?" he asked, as he continued rocking her once more.

"Because...your always so happy and cheerful..." she said, softly but Kizashi still heard her.

**Flashback End.**

.

.

.

"Sakura." a voice snapped her out of her reverie. Sakura looked at her mother questioningly. "I asked you what is the boy like?" Mebuki asked, once again with a hint of worry in her voice.

Sakura smiled at her mother. She brought a hand to her face, brushing her bang to the side. "He's like the sun..."

"The sun?" Mebuki asked, confused.

Sakura nodded. _"Just like the sun.."_


	4. Death

I'd like to thank you all for your support. Long chapter this time.

I do not own Naruto.

Review, follow and Fav. Thank you all. :)

* * *

**Summary**: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun.

* * *

**In The Sun**

**August 30th 2015**

**Sunday**

**Morning – 9:45**

Sakura stood over her father's grave. Her black dress blew in the wind. Her short pink hair was tied into a small ponytail. She looked down at the grave. Her eyes filled with longing. It was clear she missed her father. It was painful just standing over his grave. Sakura knelt down, placing a bouquet of sunflowers on his ancient grave. Sunflowers were his favourite. When he was alive, he had lots of flowers around the house until his death. Mother got rid of them all. Any reminder of him was painful for her.

Sakura smiled sadly. Her hands traced his name on the tombstone. "Soon I'll be joining you dad..." she said, softly. "Even now...I'm afraid of dying. This...this fear grips my heart like a vice-grip." Her eyes started watering slightly "But I don't want to feel this fear any more daddy." Sakura balled her hands into fist. "I won't fear death any more, I'll embrace it." Sakura wipes her eyes furiously. "I don't want to live with this fear any more." Sakura stood up from her position. "I love you, daddy...and goodbye..."

Sakura turned away from his the grave, walking down the rocky path. Each step she made hurt her more than a thousand needles being forced into her skin. Sakura hugged herself as she walked down the path. She knew this will be the last time she visited his grave. Sakura sighed, her mind been overtaken with thoughts of her father.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

**July 17th 1998**

**Friday**

**Afternoon – 1:30**

_**Hospital**_

-Beep, Beep-

"Mommy, is daddy going to wake up soon?" Sakura asked, sleepily. Sakura was seated next to her mother. She slowly swung her little feet as her rested on her mother's side.

"He'll wake up soon Sakura." Mebuki replied, smiling. Her hand shuffled Sakura's hair."And when he does we will all go out for something to eat."

Sakura perked up at this."Let's eat dango!" Sakura said, excitedly. All signs of sleepiness gone from her face.

Mebuki chuckled at her daughter's behaviour. "Yes we will get dango.." Mebuki said, her voice leaving her. Tears formed in her eyes but she had to be strong for Sakura. She couldn't...no she wouldn't tell Sakura that her father won't wake up.

"Mommy is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

Mebuki wiped the tears from her eyes quickly. "Nothing is wrong dear." Mebuki smiled "Mommy is alright." Mebuki caressed Sakura's face. "Let's go get that dango you wanted."

"Yay!" Sakura shouted, jumping from her seat and twirling herself around excitedly. Mebuki stood up and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Ms Haruno!" a voice called out from near the emergency room.

Mebuki turned around her eyes wide as saucers. A young surgeon came running towards her. The surgeon stopped in front of Mebuki. "Ms Haruno, may I have a word?" he asked softly, a sad expression on his face.

Mebuki began to worry. "Sure..." She turned to Sakura. "Sakura will you take a seat over there for mommy?" Sakura nodded and moved to sit down.

Sakura watched the man and her mom spoke. Suddenly, Mebuki fell to down ground, weeping bitter tears. Sakura jumped down from her seat, running to her mother. "Mommy!" she shouted. Sakura reached for her mother's arm but it was slapped away. "Get away from me!" Mebuki shouted.

"M-mommy..." Sakura stuttered, holding her hand and backing away from her mother. Mebuki realized her mistake. "I-I'm s-sorry Sakura." she managed out before pulling her daughter into a tight hug. "Mommy is really sorry..." she whispered into the crying Sakura's ear. Sakura cried harder because her mother hit her. She didn't even know why...she just wanted to help her.

"Mommy is just tired Sakura..." Mebuki said, comforting her daughter. "Let's go home now..."

Sakura nodded, tears streaming down her face.

**Flashback End**

Sakura reached the bus stop outside the cemetery. She leaned against the sign but felt her feet getting weak so she sat down instead. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her notebook. This book had all of her secrets, her dreams, her fears and her future. It was everything to her. It was a way for her to write her thoughts down. She pulled out her pen and began writing her thoughts, while waiting for the bus.

Sakura thought back about when she was in the hospital with her mother. She laughed bitterly. That was the first time she experienced the death of someone but she was too young then to know what was going on. Her mother lied to her but she understood it was to protect her. Now, she'll experience it soon. But she'll be prepared for it. She will face it head on because she have nothing to lose. Sakura closed her book, placing it back into her bag. She leaned back into the seat, her eyes closed.

"_Yeah...I have nothing to lose.." _

_._

_._

_._

**August 30th 2015**

**Sunday**

**Morning – 10:15**

_**Bus**_

Sakura gave the bus driver the coins needed to board the bus. Without really watching her surroundings she sat in the nearest seat. She let out a steady sigh, holding her bag close to her.

"Hey Sakura chan." a voice called from next to her.

"_That voice..!"_

She turned her head and was assaulted with deep blue eyes.

"How are you?" he asked, smiling brightly. "I haven't seen you since last time."

"U-mm uh..."Sakura's words failed her. She never expected to meet him again.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto questioned, a hint of worry in his voice. Sakura shook her head furiously, snapping out of her stupor "Nothing is wrong..." Sakura smiled softly. "And I'm doing fine, thanks for asking..." she trailed off.

"Huh?" Naruto said, confused.

"Um..you never told me your name..." Sakura said, brushing hair from her face. Naruto laughed. "I'm sorry I never told you. I was in such a rush back then. My name is Naruto." He lowered his head in a mock bow.

"Naruto..." she whispered, mostly to herself but Naruto still heard. "That's a nice name." she said, smiling brightly.

"Thanks, Sakura chan."

His gazed settled on her face for a while. His eyes showing many emotions. Sakura tried to look other directions but she could still feel his gaze on her. Mustering up the courage she stared back at him. "Is something on my face, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened. He blushed. He turned, facing the front of the bus. "No.." he said. He looked troubled. It's like he wanted to say something. Sakura felt he wanted to say something more but she ignored it, facing the front of the bus.

"It's just that you're v-very p-pretty." he stuttered, trying not to let her see his blush. Sakura turned slowly to look at him in disbelief. No one ever called her pretty. She knew she looked unwell and sickly but he just told her she's pretty. First he complimented her name, now he complimented her looks. He must be either stupid or really...nice. Sakura smiled, a blush on her face.

"Thank you...Naruto." she said, still smiling. Naruto grinned, a slight blush on his face.

They sat in silence, while the bus took them to their destinations. "Were you at the cemetery?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence. Sakura wondered how he knew she was at the cemetery but remembered she got in the bus from the bus stop around those parts.

"Yeah.." Sakura replied. "I was visiting my dad..."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Naruto apologized.

Sakura shook her head. "It's nothing, it was a long time ago."

"How did he...If you don't mind me asking..?" Naruto asked, unsure of how she would react. Sakura smiled. "Relax Naruto."

"Oh..." Naruto followed her request and relaxed, ready to listen to what she had to say. "He was involved in an accident at his work. He slipped and fell over a balcony at the factory into some pipes. One of the pipes were rusty and stabbed him, puncturing his lung. He was alive, but in a lot of pain, so I have been told." Naruto listened intently, his eyes never moving away from her. "I was three at the time. My mother and I arrived at the hospital after hearing about the accident." Sakura found it difficult to finish. Naruto noticed. "You can sto-" he said, but was cut off by Sakura. "No, I will finish." She breathed in and out. "He didn't make it...he died in the hospital.." she barely managed out. Suddenly, Naruto pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry.." he said to her. He didn't care if people on the bus saw them. Sakura stiffened in his arms. Reminded of when her mother hugged her. She hugged him back, holding in her tears.

"Thank you, Naruto..again." He released her from his hold.

"No problem." he said, giving her a sweet smile.

They faced the front of the bus and silence ensnared them once more. The only sound was that of the bus. Naruto spoke up. "You know...I lost both my parents." he whispered.

"Really?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Yep, but I'll tell you about it another time." he said, still facing forward. Sakura nodded in understanding. Sakura suddenly lurched forward, holding her mouth, having a coughing fit.

"Are you okay Sakura chan?!" Naruto asked out loud. He pulled her close to him, tapping her back. The passengers began to look at them. Sakura felt a wet substance on her hand. _"Oh no.. I can't let him find out!"_

Hand still to her mouth, she searched her bag for tissue, ignoring Naruto completely."Sakura chan! What's going on?" Naruto asked, worriedly. "I'll take you to the hospital!" Sakura looked at him and shaked her head as if to say no. Grabbing the tissue she brought it to her mouth, wiping away any signs of the blood. She quickly wiped her hand, so Naruto couldn't see. "Dont..Naruto.." she said her throat sore from coughing. "I'm fine.."

"But Sakura chan you don't look fine.." He said, taking in how she looked. Sakura watched his face and he genuinely looked worried. "Honestly Naruto, I'm fine. It's just an upset stomach." she replied, forcing a smile. "Ok then..." Naruto said, not convinced.

A few minutes later the bus stopped. "I guess this is my stop." Sakura said to Naruto, before getting up. Naruto still looked worried. "Do you want me to walk you home?" She shook her head, a small smile on her face. "I'll be fine Naruto.." She turned and left quickly. Naruto watched her got off the bus. The bus drove off, leaving her at the bus stop. Naruto looked out through the window next to him. His hand grazed the seat Sakura was sitting in and felt something. He took the item and inspected it.

"_Is this note book, Sakura chan's?"_

_._

_._

_._

**August 30th 2015**

**Sunday**

**Night Time – 8:00**

Sakura ate dinner with her mom at the kitchen table. She placed some pasta in her mouth chewing slowly. She smiled at the thought of meeting Naruto.

"Sakura dear." Mebuki called out from across the table. Sakura was broken from her train of thought. "Hmm?"

"You seem happy. Did something good happened?" Mebuki asked her daughter, who was smiling.

"I met that boy again.." Sakura said still smiling. "His name is Naruto."

"Maybe you should have him over for dinner." Mebuki replied, excitement laced in her voice.

Sakura perked up at this. "No!" she shouted out suddenly. Her hands flew to her mouth. Mebuki looked surprised at her daughter's outburst. "Why is that Sakura?"

Sakura looked down, her appetite for her food gone. "He nearly found out about my sickness..."

"Sakura..." Mebuki barely whispered. She too lost her appetite. The reminder of her daughter's sickness plagued her mind daily and to be reminded of her daughter's impending death only hurts her more.

"That's why he can't come over.."Sakura finished. "Sorry mom." Sakura got up to go to her room, leaving her mother sitting alone in the kitchen. Mebuki sat there for a while, staring off into nothing.

"_I wish you were here..."_

_._

_._

_._

**August 30th 2015**

**Sunday**

**Night Time - 8:30**

Sakura curled up in her bed. Her mind clouded of thoughts of Naruto and how he almost found about her sickness. She felt restless. She couldn't sleep. There was only one thing to do. Sakura got up and went for her bag. Digging through her bag, she began to panic. _"Where is it!?" _she thought in fear. That book has her entire life in it. Not finding it in her bag, Sakura rushed around her room. She was sweating bullets. She pulled out draws, checked under her bed but she couldn't find it.

Hearing the ruckus, Mebuki rushed into the room.

"Sakura! What's wrong?!"

"Mom I can't find it!" Sakura shouted, disoriented. "I can't..." She held her head as if dizzy. She fell onto her bed.

"Sakura?! Sakura?!" Mebuki ran to her daughter shaking her repeatedly. "Sakura wake up! I can't lose you too! Please Sakura!"

"_Wake up Sakura...Wake up for daddy..."_


	5. Family

Another chapter here! By the way, I fixed the dates on the story. Before they were kind of random but I made it to real time. :)

Review, follow, fav.

Thank you for reading. :)

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

******Summary**: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun.

* * *

**In The Sun**

**August 31st 2015**

**Monday**

**Morning – 7:00**

_**Hospital**_

Sakura opened her eyes to a white ceiling and immediately she sat up. "Daddy?!" Her breaths came out hard and painful. She remembered hearing a voice. It was her father. _"Telling me to wake up..." _She sighed._ "I was probably just hearing things.."_ She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She then checked her clothes. Seeing a hospital gown, she groaned. She was in the hospital. This is the last placed she wanted to be. Suddenly like a ton of bricks, it hit her. She lost her notebook. Sakura sat up, clutching the sheets tightly. A sad expression on her face. "I can't believe it's gone..." she whispered. Sakura brought a hand to her chest. Water welled up in her eyes, ready to burst. Her lips trembled. Her entire form shaking, in fear of someone reading her book. Sakura broke out in a heart numbing sob. _"__Why did god have to be so cruel?!"_ she thought bitterly. _"Why is it only me?!"_ Feeling desperate, Sakura threw the sheets off of her. Her hands still holding onto the hospital bed. Her cold feet touched the floor, ready to run towards the door. Her breaths uneven. She took one step and fell to the hard floor. Sakura cried out in pain. Tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall. She couldn't move. Was she going to die here?

The door opened. "Oh my god! Sakura!" Mebuki shouted in fear. Mebuki rushed to Sakura's side, helping her back into the bed. She softly placed Sakura's head onto the pillow, then she helped her with her feet. Mebuki looked at Sakura in anger. "Sakura why are you out of bed?!" Mebuki shouted in anger. "Something could have happened to you!" Sakura flinched at her mother's outburst. Sakura turned her head away from her mother, her bangs falling over her eyes. "I'm sorry..." she apologized, tears still falling from her eyes. Mebuki raised her voice even louder. "Sorry?! Sorry?! Don't you realize how sick you are?!" Mebuki shook her slightly. "Look at me Sakura when I'm speaking to you!" Sakura remained silent, not moving. "I wanted my notebook.." she said, barely audible. "A notebook?! All of this over a damn notebook?! Don't you care about your health?!" Mebuki shouted, raising her hands in anger. Sakura snapped her head in her mother's direction, her eyes puffy and red. "Really mother?" she said, just above a whisper. She sat up in the bed. "I'm not afraid of dying. Everyone has to die sometime. Just like dad did..."

-SMACK!-

A slap resounded in the room. Sakura brought a hand to her face, her almost pale skin now stained with a red mark. "Don't you dare speak about your father like that..." Mebuki said, her chest heaving up and down. Sakura's mind raced. This was the second time that her mother hit her. The first time was when she was a little girl and then just now. She slapped her. Sakura laid back down, ignoring the stinging pain of her face. She turned away from her mother, facing the hospital window. She heard footsteps moved away from her.

"I swear...your going to be the death of me.."

The door slammed. _"I'm already dead..."_ Sakura broke down crying. She cried into the pillow, her fist pounding it repeatedly. Sakura felt what little energy she had left her. She felt weak and vulnerable. She needed her notebook. It was the one thing she treasured. Now it's gone.

"_Forever..."_

_._

_._

_._

**August 31st 2015**

**Monday**

**Morning – 8:00**

_**Ichiraku Ramen Bar**_

Sasuke and Ino sat at the bar enjoying the ramen. Naruto on the other hand, was quiet. His ramen untouched. Sasuke noticed this.

"Oi, Naruto what's up with you?" Sasuke asked, worried. "You haven't even ate your ramen yet. Naruto snapped out of his silent state and forced a grin on his face. "I'm fine Sasuke. I'm not hungry today."

Sasuke nodded slowly, not convinced. "Ok then."

Ino piped in. "Hey let's go to the mall Sasuke kun." She held his arm tightly. Sasuke smiled at his girlfriend's eagerness. He turned to Naruto. "Are you coming?" he asked. Naruto shook his head. "Nah. I don't want to feel like the third wheel. You and Ino go have fun." He said, a fake smile on his face.

"Sasuke kunn! Let's go!" Ino whined, dragging Sasuke from his seat. Sasuke looked back and nodded at Naruto.

Naruto watched Sasuke and Ino leave. He sighed. His thoughts being bombarded by Sakura. He was still worried about what happened yesterday. He knew he saw blood but for some reason Sakura didn't want him to know. She looked so scared. His hand gripped his pocket. Sakura's notebook is in his pocket. He would take it to her but something keeps telling him to read. _"Sakura chan..."_ Naruto slammed his head into the table, his ramen spilling a bit. Naruto took out the notebook from his pocket. He sat back up inspecting it once more. It was old and worn. It looked like it was supposed to be pink but the colour is fading away. He could tell she cared for it. His fingers roamed around it, remembering every detail. "Sakura chan...I'm sorry.." Naruto opened the book and started reading. His ramen all but forgotten.

.

.

.

**August 31st 2015**

**Monday**

**Morning – 10:00**

_**Hospital**_

Sakura sat at the edge of the bed while the doctor gave her a check up. "Sakura, you will be out of here in no time." the doctor said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood in the room. Mebuki sat in her corner, watching every move Sakura made. Mebuki sighed. She remembered what Sakura said. She wasn't afraid of dying. She didn't care about her health.

"Sakura, I will give you some medication to help with the pain." the doctor informed Sakura.

"No..." she whispered.

"What?" the doctor asked.

"I said NO!" she raised her voice even higher. "I will not take that medication!"

"Wha-wha-" the doctor managed out.

Mebuki rose from her seat. "Sakura you will stop this foolishness this instant!" her voice raised as well.

Sakura turned to her mother in anger. "Why should I listen to you?! I'm an adult. I can take care of myself!"

"Well you aren't acting like one right now!" Mebuki countered. "The medication is to help you!"

"Help me?!"Sakura tried to stand up. The doctor rushed to her side but she pushed him off. "All that damn medication is doing is prolonging my already dead life! How is that helping me?!" Sakura stood there, looking haggard. Her breaths were the only sound that could be heard. Mebuki calmed down, not wanting to cause a more bigger scene. She turned to the doctor. "Give me the medication. I'll make sure she gets it." The doctor nodded. Digging through the cabinet the doctor handed Mebuki the pills.

"Thank you doctor." Mebuki bowed. "I'll take Sakura home now."

"No problem. Mrs Haruno." the doctor replied. "I'll have some come take her down."

"Thank you again doctor."

Sakura sat on the bed once more. Ignoring them completely. Her thoughts overtaking her mind.

"_I wish dad was here..."_

_._

_._

_._

**August 31st 2015**

**Monday**

**Night Time – 8:00**

_**Haruno Household**_

Sakura and Mebuki sat in silence at the dinning table. The only sound was their forks touching their plates. Both were in their own worlds. Immersed in their own thoughts. Mebuki finished her dinner. She got up heading for the kitchen. On her way to the kitchen she stopped next to Sakura. She slammed her hand onto the table, leaving two tablets. "Take your medication." With that she walked into the kitchen, leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura looked at the tablets. Void of any emotions, she took them up placing them in her mouth. She took drank a glass of water to flush the tablets down. She knew the tablets weren't really helping her but she'll take them for her mother's sake. She knew she will die either way but if taking the tablets will make her mother feel better, then she would do it.

"_Because that's what family is for..."_

_._

_._

_._


	6. Broken

I'm on a roll! Another chapter here. I'm starting school next month so I'll try to get a lot of chapters out before then. c:

Thanks for reading!

Review, follow and Fav.

* * *

**Summary**: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun.

* * *

**In The Sun**

**September 1st 2015**

**Tuesday**

**Morning – 9:35**

_**Konoha University**_

"The Civil Code of Japan ( Minpō, 1896) was created in 1896. It was heavily influenced by the _first draft_ of the German Civil Code and the French Civil Code. The code is divided into five books." the tutor informed the class.

Naruto sat in the back, his head on the desk. He drowned out the tutor. His thoughts in disarray. After reading Sakura's book he felt like a horrible person. He knew he shouldn't have read it but he couldn't ignore the blood he saw her coughed up. He only knew her for a while and here he was worried sick about her. He didn't think that notebook would have given him the answer he needed but boy was he wrong. It gave him more than he bargained for. He found out her entire life. About her sickness, her father, everything.

"_I'll take it to her today...I have to."_ Naruto thought, sadly. Just thinking about that book made him angry that such a young beautiful girl must go through so much yet she still finds the time to smile. Naruto clenched his teeth in anger. How stupid was it for him to not notice the signs. But her words in the notebook made his heart hurt more than anything.

.

.

**Flashback**

**August 31st 2015**

**Monday**

**Morning – 8:15**

_**Ichiraku Ramen Bar**_

Naruto's hand trembled slightly. To say he was shock was an understatement. He couldn't believe what he was reading. _"Sakura chan...is..dying?!_ He flipped pages like a mad man. His eyes shifting from word to word, sentence to sentence, paragraph to paragraph. His eyes stopped at one particular page.

"_I'm just a girl who hides behind a smile just to hide her pain. I'm just a girl waiting on death to claim her. I'm just a girl who wonders why she was born. Nobody knows what I go through everyday. Nobody knows how I'm scared to sleep, knowing I might not wake up. Nobody knows what I have to do make it through the day. My mom tries to help, she really does...but she has her own demons to fight. Sometimes...I just need someone to talk to. Someone to hold me when I cry. Someone to be my friend. Someone to love me. Maybe I'm hoping for too much. Maybe I should give up on these fantasies. They will never happen...not in this life time nor the next."_

Naruto fought to hold in his tears. He closed the book immediately, his form shaking slightly. _"Why...why does it have to be her?"_ he thought in despair.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" the bar girl asked.

Naruto sent a smile her way. "I'm fine Ayame..." He dug into his pocket and placed change on the table. "I have somewhere to go...here is the change for the ramen." With that Naruto got up and leave.

**Flashback End**

"_I have to go see her."_ Naruto thought, standing from his seat. _"I'll go there..."_

"Going somewhere?" the tutor asked, his eyebrow raised. Naruto ignored him, walking swiftly out of the class.

"_I need to see her.."_

_._

_._

_._

**September 1st 2015**

**Tuesday**

**Morning – 10:00**

_**Haruno Household**_

Sakura slowly drank her orange juice. It's contents revitalizing her. She set the glass down on the table. Her eyes closes as if she was meditating.

"Sakura did you take your medication?" Mebuki asked from the kitchen.

Sakura remained silent. Her eyes fixated on the glass in front of her. Her eyes unmoving.

"Sakura, I'm speaking to you?" Mebuki growled out.

"I took them mother..." Sakura replied.

Mebuki sighed. "Sakura, you must understand I only want what is best for you."

"I know mother..." Sakura replied in a monotone voice.

Mebuki looked at her daughter. This was her only daughter. She's afraid of losing her. She can't lose her like she did Kizashi. Mebuki leaned on the kitchen counter, her head hung low. What was she supposed to do? Her own daughter won't open up to her.

"Mom."

Mebuki raised her head at the sound of Sakura's voice. "Yes Sakura?"

"I went to see dad two days ago." Sakura informed Mebuki, her finger circling the mouth of the glass. "Maybe you should go see him."

Mebuki felt the hairs on her neck raise. "Sakura you know I can't do that.." Mebuki said, sadly.

"You can't or you won't?" Sakura asked, a bit of anger in her voice. "It's been 15 years mom and not once have you visited him."

"It hurts so much Sakura. It's too painful..." Mebuki said, a sob escaping her lips. Sakura stood quickly from her seat, the chair falling to the ground.

"Don't you think it's painful for me?!" Sakura shouted, her anger getting the better of her. "Your nothing but a coward!"

Mebuki remained silent. Sakura was right. She was a coward. Nothing but a fool. Afraid of seeing her dead husband. "I-I..." her words failed her.

Sakura walked towards the door. Her lime green floral dress flowing elegantly. Mebuki saw Sakura heading towards the door. "S-sakura wait..." Mebuki called out. Sakura slipped on her flip-flops and grabbed her hand bag. "Where are you going Sakura?" Sakura ignored her, pushing open the door and slamming it shut behind her.

Mebuki stared at the door for a while until she fell to the ground. Broken sobs echoed in the house. She balled her fist up, pounded the tiled kitchen for repeatedly. Her knuckles being bruised and her rage being released. Her eyes red from the fresh batch of tears. She wasn't angry at Sakura but angry at herself. Angry at how much of a coward she was.

A few minutes silence ensued the room. The only sound was the drip of water from the kitchen sink. Mebuki sat still on the kitchen floor. Her red eyes void of emotion.

"_I'm a horrible person..."_

_._

_._

_._

**September 1st 2015**

**Tuesday**

**Afternoon – 12:00**

_**Beach**_

Sakura walked down the concrete pavement, lost in her thoughts. She remembered when times were happier when dad was alive. Her dad was really the rock of the family. That sturdy rock that held the family together but that rock eroded way to soon causing mother and her to crumble away with it. Sakura lifted her head, looking at the clouds and sun. She hoped her mother will be fine by herself at home.

"Sakura chan."

Sakura followed the sound of the voice and there was Naruto sitting in the bench she's normally at. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, as she observed him. Naruto wore an orange t-shirt and long brown pants. He looked really good Sakura concluded. Snapping out of her observation she asked, "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you..." he said, looking nervous.

"You came to see me?" Sakura asked, confusion written on her face.

"Yeah.." he said, raking a hand through his head nervously.

"I don't understand.." Sakura said, a small blush on her face.

Naruto dug into his pocket. Sakura looked at him a bit nervous. _"What is he looking for?"_

Naruto pulled a notebook. Sakura gasped. He held it out to her. "I would have brought it back sooner but you didn't have an address in it, so I waited here." He laughed nervously.

Sakura took the notebook from him. A sense of relief washed over her. She finally had her book back, her treasure. With her eyes closed she held it close to her chest.

"Sakura..."

Sakura opened her eyes. Her green clashing with blue. Naruto looked serious. She could tell he wanted to say something.

"Yes?" she questioned, her voice a bit shaky.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers. Sakura looked at him in confusion. His eyes held sadness in them.

"Tell you wha-"

Sakura stopped mid-sentence. It suddenly hit her. He read her notebook. Sakura lowered head, her bangs blocking her eyes. Her hands balled up into fists tightly.

"Naruto did you read my notebook?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I-I..."Naruto managed out. He couldn't find the words to say. Naruto saw water dripping from Sakura, and realized it was her tears. Suddenly, Sakura flew onto him pounding his chest with her small fist, screaming at him.

"You had no right! I hate you I hate you I hate you!" Sakura screamed, as she pounded Naruto. Naruto grabbed her arms.

"Sakura chan stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" he shouted, trying to get her to stop. Sakura tried to pull away. "Let go of me! Let go!" she screamed, thrashing around in his arms.

"Please Sakura chan let's just talk about." Naruto said, calmly. Sakura stopped suddenly. She felt weak.

"Please Sakura chan..." Naruto pleaded desperately, letting go of her arms.

"I'm going home..." Sakura breathed out, feeling exhausted.

"I'll take you home." Naruto said, feeling bad about the situation.

"No!" she shouted. "I'll go home on my own. I don't ever want to see you again."

"Sakura chan I'm sorry..." he apologized. Sakura remained in her spot

"Please, just let me take you home...please." he begged, his eyes glossy and his expression sad.

Sakura walked away from him. Not even looking back. She didn't want to see his eyes. She didn't want to see the pity in his eyes. She hated it.

Naruto watched Sakura walked away from him. He was in pain. Not because of her punches but because of how he hurt her. Why didn't she want anyone find out? Naruto clenched his teeth. She doesn't want to see me again. _"But I just can't ignore her. I won't ignore her. I don't care what she says."_ he thought, determined.

"_I'll protect you.."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Mebuki and Sakura's relationship is kind of on the rocks and now Naruto's as well but don't worry Sakura will repair that bond as well as Naruto's bond with her.

Thanks for reading again.


	7. Deal

Another chapter! I'm having fun writing this story. I hope you enjoy as well.

I do not own Naruto

Review, fav and follow. Reviews make me happy by the way.

* * *

**Summary**: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun.

* * *

**In The Sun**

**September 2nd 2015**

**Wednesday**

**Morning – 6:00**

_**Haruno Veranda**_

Sakura wrapped her arms around her body as she swung on the swing chair. The cold morning breeze danced across her skin. She would've worn a coat but didn't felt like it. She just wanted to feel the coldness on her body. The door leading into house open and out came Mebuki.

"Sakura?" she called out, surprised. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Sakura replied, looking her mother's direction. Mebuki sat next to Sakura, her hands clasped together on her lap. She looked unsure of what to say. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Awful...but I'll make it." she replied, watching the sunrise.

"You should take your medication." Mebuki replied, worried about Sakura's health. Sakura nodded. Sakura turned to her mother and opened her mouth to say something but couldn't. Mebuki raised an eyebrow. "Sakura what's wrong?"

"I..." Sakura sighed. "I-I.. just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way yesterday." Sakura grabbed her mother's hand, drawing circles on her palm. Her eyes held a nostalgic look. Mebuki was pleasantly surprised at her actions. "Remember you used to do this to me when I was kid...?" Mebuki nodded, a small smile on her face as the memory came to her. "Yes, I remember you were upset because your balloon had gotten lost." Mebuki laughed, but she went silent. "I'm sorry too Sakura..." Mebuki sighed, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. "I decided I will go see him today." she said as she watched the sunrise with Sakura. "And I would like you to come with me." Sakura shook her head. "I can't go...I made a promise to myself."

"What promise?" Mebuki asked, surprised.

Sakura chuckled. "I can't tell you that mom."Mebuki laughed. "Fine, Sakura." They sat peacefully, watching the sunrise.

.

.

.

**September 2nd 2015**

**Wednesday**

**Morning – 9:00**

Sakura sat at the kitchen table eating cereal. Mebuki moved around the kitchen making lunch for work. "Are you going to be ok on your own today Sakura?" Mebuki asked, her back facing Sakura as she cut up vegetables.

"I'm nineteen mom. I'll be fine." Sakura replied, her thoughts elsewhere. Mebuki began making juice, using fresh oranges and cherries. One by one she placed the fruits in the juicer. "Did you ever meet that boy again? Mebuki asked.

Sakura's body went frigid. She stopped eating her cereal, her eyes downcast. "Yeah. I did."

"Oh? Are both of you friends?" Mebuki questioned, pouring the fresh fruit juice in her bottle.

Sakura thought about it for a while. _"After what happened.. I doubt he'd be friends with me."_ Sakura sighed, as she stirred around her cereal. _"__He shouldn't have read my notebook..."_

"No we aren't friends." Sakura concluded.

"I thought things were going so well." Mebuki said, as she packed her stuff into her lunch bag. Sakura pushed away the cereal. "I thought so too..."

"What happened Sakura?" Mebuki said, looking fully at Sakura.

"He read my notebook without my permission." Sakura hissed out.

"That's it?" Mebuki looked at Sakura incredulously. "What do you mean "that's it"? That notebook has my everything about my entire life" Sakura replied, anger in her voice.

"Sakura dear, I understand but don't you think it's time to let someone in for a change?" Mebuki said with a sigh.

Sakura contemplated her mother's words. _"I can't..." _Sakura stood up from her seat. "I don't know mom..."

"Sakura, what are you afraid-" Mebuki stopped her sentence as the doorbell rung. "I'll get it." Mebuki said as she walked towards the door.

Sakura took up her cereal, pouring it's contents in the sink. Her thoughts drifted to Naruto. _"I don't want to see him..." _Sakura washed the bowl placing it in the rack.

"Sakura your friend is here to see you!" Mebuki called out from the door. "I'm heading to work" With that she left.

"_My friend?"_ Sakura thought, confusion written on her face. Sakura headed to the door. As soon as she opened the door, blond and blue invaded her vision.

"Sakura chan..." Naruto whispered. He looked like he was in distress. Sakura quickly slammed the door in fear.

"Sakura chan.. please hear me out." He pleaded. Sakura slid down the door, sitting on the floor. "How did you know where I lived?" she a bit loudly.

"I kinda um..followed you home yesterday to make sure you were safe." Naruto told her, rubbing the back of his head.

"Not only do you invade people's privacy but your a stalker too?" Sakura asked, angrily.

"Sakura chan can we just talk please?" Naruto leaned against the wall. "I just want to be your friend..."

"_Friend?!"_ Sakura thought, her mind reeling at this information.

"Sakura chan?" Naruto called out, waiting for a reply. Sakura was confused.

"Go away Naruto." Sakura told him. "I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sakura chan." Naruto said, laughing a bit. "I'll come here everyday until we can work things out." Sakura started to get annoyed, her pale cheeks turning red. "I'll ignore you everyday then." Sakura replied, feeling victorious. She heard Naruto chuckled from outside the door.

"We have a deal then." Naruto said, a small smirk on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Sakura heard the sound of his footsteps moving away. Sakura sighed. The thought of Naruto showing up by her house everyday made should have made her angry. _"But why do I feel...so happy?" _she thought to herself.

Feeling a bit dizzy Sakura got up from the floor and headed towards the kitchen. Taking down a glass she filled it up with water from the sink. Swiftly, she slipped two tablets in her mouth and then she drank the glass of water. _"I just want to be your friend..." _Naruto's voice rang through her head.

.

.

.

**September 2nd 2015**

**Wednesday**

**Night Time – 8:00**

A large blanket covered Sakura as flicked she through the channels on the television. "Ugh, nothing to watch." Sakura thought, bored out her mind. The front door opened, and Mebuki stepped in with grocery bags.

"Sakura will you help me dear?" Mebuki said, as she struggle with the bags. Sakura pushed the blanket off of her and went to help her mother. Sakura took two bags from Mebuki. "Old age is catching up to me." Mebuki said, laughing after.

"Don't worry mom. Your still young at heart." Sakura said, reassuringly. They both took the bags to the kitchen and began packing the items in their respective places.

"So how did it go with Naruto?" Mebuki asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"I told him to leave me alone." Sakura said, bluntly.

Mebuki faced palmed. "Sakura, why don't you give him a chance?." Sakura shook her head. "No. I'm mad at him."

Mebuki cocked her hip to the side, her arms folded. "Sakura are you angry or scared?" Sakura froze. "I-I don't know..." Sakura stammered out. "And it doesn't matter."

"Sakura you're so stubborn." Mebuki replied, a smile on her face.

"I'm your daughter aren't I?" Sakura countered.

"That you are." Mebuki said, both of them laughing.

.

.

.

* * *

Next chapter or the next leads will have some Narusaku moments!

Thanks for reading!


	8. Friends

Another chapter! I've been having a bit trouble with my other stories but I'll try to update as soon as I can with those.

I do not own Naruto

Dylanhessing. I won't abandon this fic at all. I basically have it all planned but I won't abandon it.

* * *

**Summary**: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun.

* * *

**In The Sun**

**September 8th 2015**

**Tuesday**

**Morning – 7:30**

_**Haruno Household**_

Sakura groaned, her body feeling weak. "Ugh, I feel terrible this morning..." she thought out loud. Sakura brought a hand to her forehead, wiping away her sweat. _"I'm burning up.."_ Sakura thought as she checked her temperature. Sakura slowly moved out of her bed. Glancing back she noticed the wet spot in her bed. _"Was I sweating so much?"_ Sakura made her way to the bathroom in her room. Stepping into the bathroom she stood in front of the mirror. Sakura jumped back in surprised. _"Oh my god... I look absolutely horrible!"_ Her hair was a sticky mess, clinging to her face and neck. Her eyes were almost red and her pale face has a slight red hue. "I need a cold bath.." Sakura said, mostly to herself.

Stripping her night gown, she stepped into the shower. As the water touched her skin she shivered a bit but felt a bit better. Sakura felt a sharp pain in her chest, her hand instantly coming to her chest. Sakura began coughing harshly, her other hand using the wall as support. A little bit of blood splashed on the bathroom floor. Sakura held her chest, as she struggle for air. _"Is my time now? Am I going to finally die?" _were a few thoughts that crossed Sakura's mind. Feeling dizzy, Sakura slid on the bathroom floor, her legs finally giving out. The water clashed against her bare skin, as she try to regain her sense of mind and control over her body.

"Sakura are you in there?" Mebuki asked from outside the bathroom door. "Breakfast is ready."

Sakura coughed a bit before replying. "I'll be out in a second mom." she answered, the best she could.

"Alright, sweetheart." she replied before leaving to go down stairs.

Sakura turned off the shower. Grabbing her towel off the rack, she dried herself. _"I feel even worse now.."_ Sakura thought, as she dried herself. Sakura slowly made her way to her room, opening her closet. After putting on her undergarments, Sakura slipped on a white t-shirt and a short blue jeans pants that stopped mid-thigh. After checking herself in the mirror, Sakura headed down the stairs only to be attacked by a dizzy-spell. _"Not again!"_ she thought in panic. Sakura held onto the wall, so she won't fall down the stairs. A few minutes later, Sakura walked down the step one by one, finally reaching the bottom.

"_I made it."_ Sakura sighed in relief. Smelling pancakes being made, Sakura's stomach growled a bit. Sakura rounded the corner into the dinning room only to see Naruto chatting comfortably with her mother.

"Mom? Naruto?"

.

.

.

**September 8th 2015**

**Tuesday**

**Morning – 7:00**

_**Outside Haruno House**_

-Bam, Bam-

Naruto knocked on the door."Maybe I shouldn't have came so early." Naruto said, fixing his orange t-shirt and black jeans. _"But I have school at eight and this is the only way I'll get to see Sakura chan." _he thought.

Naruto's stomach grumbled. "Ugh, I shouldn't have skipped breakfast." Naruto thought, as he held his stomach in pain.

"Hello?"

The door opened as Mebuki stepped out. "Oh, Naruto. You came to see Sakura?" Mebuki said, smiling sweetly. Naruto nodded. "Well, your quite early. She hasn't woken up yet." Mebuki watched as Naruto's expression sadden. "I'm sorry Naruto. I know she's been avoiding you all week."

"It's ok Haruno san. I don't' give up so easily." Naruto said, smiling brightly. Mebuki watched Naruto as a smile appeared on her face. "He's a great boy. Only if Sakura would give him a chance." Mebuki thought sadly.

"I'll come back tomorrow, Haruno san." Naruto said. As he was about to leave his stomach growled harder. Mebuki noticed and laughed. Naruto blushed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, didn't eat anything yet." Naruto said, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh Naruto, why don't you come in for some breakfast?" Mebuki asked, a hopeful glint in her eyes. "I don't want to impose..." Naruto replied, unsure. "Oh no Naruto, I insist." Mebuki said, happily. "I' will not let a friend of my daughter be hungry. Come on in."

"Thanks a lot, Haruno san." Naruto said, bowing his head. "No problem at all." Mebuki replied, letting Naruto into her home.

.

.

.

**September 8th 2015**

**Tuesday**

**Morning – 7:30**

_**Haruno Household**_

"Mom? What is Naruto doing here?" Sakura asked angrily, as she wiped sweat from her forehead. Naruto and Mebuki looked at Sakura surprised. "Sakura, I invited Naruto in for breakfast." Mebuki said, smiling.

Sakura sat down at the table as Mebuki placed pancakes in front of her. "Good morning Sakura chan." Naruto said, a small smile on gracing his lips. "Good morning Naruto." Sakura mumbled as she placed a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Sakura chan are you okay?" Naruto asked, concerned. "You don't look so well."

"I'm fine!" Sakura hissed, glaring at Naruto. "Sakura!" Mebuki scolded. "You don't have to treat Naruto like that."

"It's ok Haruno san." Naruto reassured.

"I'm going to the bathroom..." Sakura said, softly. Sakura stood up from her chair but the room started to sway and everything got blurry.

"Sakura chan?!" Naruto cried out, worried.

Sakura started to fall but Naruto's instincts kicked in and he ran from his seat catching her in the process. "Oh my! Is Sakura ok?!" Mebuki cried out, running to check on Sakura. Naruto placed a hand on her forehead. "She's got a fever." he said, looking at Mebuki.

"Naruto can you please help me take her to her room?" Mebuki asked.

"Sure thing Haruno san." Naruto replied, lifting Sakura bridal-style. Naruto followed Mebuki into Sakura's room upstairs, placing her in the bed.

"Naruto can you watch her for me while I go prepare some medication for her?" Mebuki asked, hoping he says yes.

Naruto smiled. "I'll watch her for you, Haruno san." Mebuki smiled and slightly bowed her head. "Thank you so much Naruto."

.

.

.

**September 8th 2015**

**Tuesday**

**Morning – 8:00**

_**Haruno Household**_

Naruto held Sakura's hand as he watch her face intently. "She looks in pain..." Naruto thought sadly. Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She tried to get up but Naruto stopped her. "Easy Sakura chan. Your not well."

"Naruto? What are you still doing here?" Sakura barely managed, her throat sore. "Don't you need to be at school...?"

"Your mother asked me to watch over you." Naruto replied, wiping her head with a wet cloth. "I can miss school today..." he said, smiling. Sakura coughed a bit. "Thank you Naruto..." she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Wha-what? Sakura chan don't cry." Naruto said, panic evident in his voice Sakura shook her head. "You've done so much for me already..." Sakura whispered before she coughed once more. Naruto quickly placed a glass of water by Sakura's lips. "Sakura you shouldn't talk so much. It's going to make it worse." Naruto said, a sad expression on his face.

"No...I need to say this.." Sakura said, tears running down her face. "All this time I was pushing you away and you only wanted to be my friend..." Sakura gingerly touched Naruto's hand. "I was scared..I was scared you would look at me the same way others do...pity me." Naruto gave her a sweet smile. "I would never do that Sakura chan..." he said, his voice faltering a bit. Sakura smiled and continued. "I was so happy when you said you would come here everyday. I finally had someone I can call a friend..." Sakura finished, her eyes filled with fresh tears. Naruto wiped his eyes quickly, not wanting Sakura to see his tears. Sakura closed her eyes. A smile still on her face. "I guess...one of my dreams finally came true..." Sakura whispered before she fell into a deep sleep. Naruto brought Sakura's hand close to his lips, kissing it slightly. A pained expression on face and his blue eyes fill with unshed tears. "Sakura chan.. I promise that when you wake up...I'll make all of your dreams come true..." Naruto held her hand tighter, his eyes closed.

"That's my promise of a lifetime..."

.

.

.

**September 8th 2015**

**Tuesday**

**Morning – 8:20**

_**Haruno Household**_

Mebuki stood by the door watching the whole scene. Her heart swelled with joy as she started to shed some tears. Mebuki turned away from the door, a hand to her chest. "Kizashi..." she whispered. That reminded her of herself and her husband. They brought back painful and joyful memories. Her thoughts drifted back to Naruto and Sakura. Mebuki smiled at her daughter's words.

"Sakura I'm glad you finally opened your heart..."

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

A NS moment! During the course of the other chapters I will build Naruto and Sakura's friendship into something more before her death. It sounds cold but she'll die eventually. We will also see her get to know Sasuke and Ino and possibly other Naruto characters.(Maybe)


	9. Memories

Another chapter!. I started on my next chapter for Dragon Age: Ninja Origins and it's going well. For those who played dragon age can give it a try and those who haven't played it can still give it a try. Check my pro!

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Review, fav and follow.**

* * *

**Summary**: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun.

* * *

**In The Sun**

**September 11th 2015**

**Friday**

**Evening – 3:00**

_**Beach**_

Sakura sat on her bench. It's been a while since she was here. "It's nice to be here again..." Sakura whispered to herself. Sakura played with the hem of her dress. Her sunflower patterned dress stopped just above her knee. Her pink tresses were in two low pig-tails with her brown sun hat resting lazily on her head. To finish it off she wore brown sandals encrusted with yellow plastic jewels. Sakura thought about early this afternoon with her mom.

.

.

**Flashback**

**September 11th 2015**

**Friday**

**Afternoon – 1:00**

_**Haruno Household**_

"Mom, I'm going to meet Naruto today." Sakura said absently, in front of her mirror.

"You're going to meet Naruto?!" Mebuki shouted, in surprise.

"Yes mom I-" Sakura said before being cut off by her mom. "Is it a date?" Mebuki asked excitedly like a school girl, her hands clasped by her chest and stars in her eyes. "M-mom It isn't-" Sakura stammered, a blush on her face.

"Well! Come one Sakura let's find something beautiful for you to wear!" Mebuki cheered, dragging Sakura to sit on the bed. Sakura scratched her head sheepishly. "Mom but-"

"No buts!" Mebuki cut her off once more, digging into her wardrobe. "If your going to meet Naruto, you must sweep him off his feet." Sakura's face got even redder.

"Now this is nice!" Mebuki said excitedly, a big smile on her face. She held out a dress with sunflowers on it. "Isn't it beautiful?" Mebuki asked, cheerfully. Sakura nodded, a faint smile on her face. Mebuki sat next to Sakura. "Sakura I'm sorry for acting this way but I'm so excited this your first date." Mebuki said, rubbing Sakura's back.

"Mom it isn't a date. Naruto just said to meet him at the beach this evening." Sakura said, her face sad.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Mebuki asked, resting her arm around Sakura.

"I'm nervous.. that's all." Sakura said, playing with the sheets. Mebuki smiled. "Sakura it's ok to be nervous. When your dad first asked me out I was nervous too but you'll get over it." she said, comforting Sakura.

"Thanks mom." Sakura said, hugging her mother.

**Flashback End**

.

.

Sakura smiled at the memory. Digging into her back she checked her phone. _"He's supposed to be here by now.."_ she thought, sighing. Sakura wondered why he asked her to come out here. _"It must be a date."_ Sakura blushed at the idea. _ "Thinking back he seemed a bit nervous when he asked me to come here..."_ she thought, hopeful that it's a date.

"Juices! Orange Juices! Only $3!" a voice chanted, breaking Sakura from her thoughts. Sakura saw a man white haired man pushing a small cart. _"Maybe I should get one.."_ Sakura thought. "I'm a bit thirsty."

Sakura got up, walking towards the man. "Excuse me, I'll like to buy an Orange Juice please." Sakura asked pleasantly, stopping in front of his cart.

"One orange juice for the lady!" the man shouted out, a smile on his face. Sakura watched the man rummage through his ice box, taking in his appearance. His long white hair almost touched the ground. He wore old, worn clothing and wooden clogs. His face had strange red markings.

"Here you go pretty lady." He said handing her the juice.

"Thank you sir." Sakura said, giving the man his change. He shook his head. "No keep the change. And my name is Jiraiya. Sir makes me seem old." He said, laughing heart-fully.

"O-oh, thank you so much J-jiraiya san." Sakura stammered, bowing her head. He waved his hand, brushing her off. "No problem. Just take care of yourself" he said, leaving with his cart. Sakura watched him leave. _"He's a strange man..."_ she thought, as she went to sit back on the bench.

A few minutes later Sakura checked her phone. _"__It's 3:30...maybe he had something to do... but he could call me.."_ Sakura thought sadly. _"I'll wait a while longer.." _Sakura's thought drifted back to yesterday when Naruto asked her.

.

.

**Flashback**

**September 10th 2015**

**Thursday**

**Morning – 7:00**

_**Haruno Household**_

"Naruto why are you here again?" Sakura asked, annoyed. "Eating at my table?"

"Thanks for the ramen, Haruno san!" Naruto said before digging into his ramen.

"No problem Naruto!" Mebuki replied, happily. Sakura started to get more annoyed. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Woah, Sakura chan calm down. You just recovered from your fever." Naruto said, looking up from his ramen.

"You haven't answered me." Sakura said, her hands folded in front of her.

"Sakura, I invited him. As thanks for taking care of you." Mebuki answered for Naruto.

"Oh..." was all Sakura said before she too ate her scrambled eggs. "Now that's all cleared up. I'll go take a shower." Mebuki said, before setting down clean plates on the kitchen counter. "Have fun both of you." Mebuki said, smirking before she went up stairs.

Both Naruto and Sakura remained quiet, eating their breakfast until Naruto broke silence. "Hey, Sakura chan." Naruto called out. Sakura looked up from her eggs. "Yes?"

"U-um..." he mumbled, looking nervous. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Naruto?"

Naruto breathed out. "Sakura chan..can you meet me at the beach tomorrow evening?" Naruto asked, nervously. Sakura blushed. _"Is he asking me out?!"_ she thought, her heart racing.

"Sure.. but why?" Sakura asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Naruto shook his head, smirking. "It's a secret.."

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

**September 11th 2015**

**Friday**

**Evening – 4:00**

_**Beach**_

Sakura threw her juice in the trash. She sighed for the 100th time. "He's not coming. I'll go home." she thought sadly, turning to go home.

"Sakura chan!"

Sakura spun around quickly. Naruto came running towards her, a bag in his hand. Sakura felt relief wash over her. Pasting a smile onto her face she waited for. Naruto stopped in front of Sakura, bending over trying to catch his breath. Some of his hair stuck to his face. He wore an orange t-shirt, short black pants and black sneakers. _"Does he only wear orange?" _Sakura thought to herself.

"Sa...sakura chan..don't leave.." he said, between breaths. "I'm so sorry for making you wait so long.." he apologized, standing straight.

"Just don't do it again baka!" Sakura lashed out.

"Sorry! Sakura chan!" Naruto said quickly, fear in his voice. "So what did you call me out here?" Sakura said, her bag on her shoulder and her hand on her hip. Naruto's eyes drifting up and down her body. "Your so beautiful..." he whispered as his eyes never left her. Sakura blushed. "Naruto focus!" Sakura hissed out in embarrassment.

"Oh!" Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. He handed her the small bag. "I got this for you." He said, scratching his whiskered cheek as a blush appeared. Sakura opened the bag taking out the item. She gasped. "Naruto this is..."

"I wanted you to make new memories... so I bought you a new notebook." Naruto said, raking a hand through his hair.

"Thank you so much Naruto.." Sakura said, hugging the book close to her chest. "I'll cherish this..." Naruto blushed a deep crimson.

"I'll walk you home. Let's go Sakura chan." Naruto said, walking ahead of Sakura. Sakura ran to catch up to him. "You just want to eat my mother's cooking." Sakura teased, pushing him a bit.

"Of course.!" Naruto said before snatching Sakura's hat and running with it. Sakura gasped in shock and ran after him. "Naruto give it back!"

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura's relationship will go slow for a while but we'll get there eventually. I want to build Mebuki and Naruto's relationship a bit more also.

Jiraiya makes an small appearance! We will see more of him! Sasuke and Ino will make an appearance next chapter and a villain from canon.

Thanks for reading!


	10. School

Another chapter! This time a semi-long one. 2.1k words. I'll try to make the chapters longer and do correct some errors I made in previous chapters.

I do not own Naruto

Review, follow and fav.

* * *

**Summary**: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun.

* * *

**In The Sun**

**September 14th 2015**

**Monday**

**Morning – 8:30**

_**Konoha University**_

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shhhhhh, your going to get us caught."

Naruto sneaked into the class pulling Sakura to sit down next to him. "Naruto, why are we in your class?! Sakura hissed, her face red in anger.

"You wanted to go to school right?" Naruto whispered.

"Of course I did BUT not like this!" Sakura pulled on her hair.

"Careful Sakura chan, you might pull out your hair." Naruto whispered, as a chuckle escape his lips.

"My hair is fine!" Sakura shouted, but quickly placed a hand to her mouth. The other students started to look at Naruto and Sakura strangely. "See now! You have them looking at me strange now!" Sakura muttered, hiding her face with her hand. Naruto faked gasped.

"Oh wow, I must be the one who shouted." Naruto countered back, a smirk on his face. Sakura's face redden in anger. "Thats it! I'm leaving." Sakura got up to leave but Naruto pulled her back.

"Sakura if you leave your going to get caught." Naruto said, in a serious voice. "And if you get caught you will go to jail." Sakura paled and sat back down. "Naruto when we get out I'm going to kill you..." Naruto laughed nervously.

A few minutes later the tutor walked in. "Good Morning.." the tutor hissed as he walked in, his long black hair brushing against his pale face. Standing behind the desk he placed his bag on the desk.

"Psssst.. Naruto." Sakura whispered, trying to get Naruto's attention. Naruto looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Who is this creep?" Naruto quickly placed a hand to his mouth trying to muffle his laugh. Naruto leaned closer to Sakura, his lips close to her ears. "That's Orochimaru, he teaches Politics." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Hey Naruto." a voice said next to Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura looked at the person. It was Sasuke and Ino was next to him as they both sat down. "Hey Sasuke." Naruto greeted. Sakura remained silent. Sasuke looked behind Naruto. "I see you have company." He said, eyeing Sakura. Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing his head. "I do..." He felt killing intent from Sakura and he didn't want to make her mad again.

"The **Emperor of Japan** is the ceremonial monarch in the Japanese constitutional monarchy and is the head of the Japanese Imperial Family." Orochimaru said, starting his lecture. He walked up and down the class, eyeing each student carefully. "According to the Japan's 1947 constitution, which dissolved the Empire of Japan, he is "the symbol of the state and of the unity of the people." he finished passing the four.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed, leaning close to him. "He's going to find us out!"

"It's going to be fine Sakura chan." Naruto whispered, a slight smile on his face. Before Sakura could reply, Ino barged in the conversation.

"If you would keep quiet forehead he wouldn't find you out. Geez." Ino said casually, rolling her eyes in the process.

"What did you just call me?" Sakura glared. "You Pig."

"Sakura chan!" Naruto shouted in surprise, at her choice of words. Orochimaru placed down his book look at the four of them.

"Uzumaki kun..is something the matter?" he asked, glaring at the Naruto. Naruto shook his head furiously. "Nothing is wrong, Orochimaru sensei." Naruto laughed. _"Oh man..."_ he thought as sweat rolled down his forehead.

"In the Japanese Political System, the House of Councillors is the upper house of the Japanese Diet, which is composed of 242 members. The term of office for the elected member of the upper house is for six years." Orochimaru continued his lecture. Naruto, Sakura and the others listened in.

"Naruto...I don't understand this..." Sakura whispered.

"Me neither..." Naruto whispered back. Sakura shook her head, resting it on the desk.

"The House of Representative is the lower house, and it is the powerful house in the Diet with 480 members. The term of office for this house is limited to four years. Citizens of Japan, who have attained the age of twenty years, may take part in the election process on the basis of universal adult franchise." Orochimaru said, writing on the board.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto nudged Sasuke. Sasuke glared, as he stopped from writing down notes. "What dobe!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto growled in anger. "Stop calling me that, teme!" Naruto shouted hard enough for him to hear. Sasuke smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry, trying to impress your little girlfriend?" Sasuke taunted. "Why you-!" Naruto started but was cut off by Sakura.

"I'm not his girlfriend! Duck-butt!" Sakura shouted in anger. By now the entire class was looking at them. Naruto laughed out loud. "Hahahaha! Duckbutt!" he shouted, pointing at Sasuke's hair. Sasuke turned red from embarrassment. "Good one Sakura chan!" he said, before giving Sakura a high five. Sakura smirked victoriously.

"What did forehead just call MY Sasuke!" Ino screeched, standing up from her seat. Sakura stood up in anger. "I called him duckbutt, pig!" Sakura replied, her hands folded in front her chest.

"YOU!" Ino went to climb over Sasuke and Naruto to reach Sakura but a loud noise stopped her. Orochimaru glared at the four of them. "Yamanaka, Uchiha, Uzumaki and..." His gaze landed on Sakura. Sakura paled as his gaze intensified. _"Oh noooo!"_ Sakura thought in horror.

"Sakura chan... get ready to run." Naruto whispered, standing next to Sakura with his hand holding hers. "What?!" Sakura whispered back in fear.

"This is all your fault forehead!" Ino shouted.

"Ino! Shut it" Sasuke scolded. Ino gasped. "Sasuke! Why are you defending her?!" Ino hissed.

"Yamanaka!" Orochimaru shouted, anger clearly written on his face. Ino flinched. His piercing eyes landed on Naruto. "Uzumaki kun... I see you brought guest onto the school property..." Naruto gripped Sakura's hand tighter.

"Nothing to say...?" Orochimaru questioned, his voice getting darker. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Ino remained standing, quietly watching Orochimaru. Orochimaru slowly took of his jacket, placing it on the chair.

"Na-naruto what is he doing?" Sakura stuttered in fear. "When I say run, run." Naruto instructed her. Sakura nodded. Sasuke held Ino's hand. "Why must he be so creepy?" Ino whispered to Sasuke in fear. "Shhhhhh!" Sasuke hushed her, holding her hand tighter.

"Well..." Orochimaru unbuttoned his sleeves. "I'll rectify this problem now!" Orochimaru said before bolting at the four of them.

"RUNNNNN!" Naruto yelled. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Ino bolted out the room as other students cheered them on.

Naruto held Sakura's hand as they ran down the hallway with Sasuke and Ino not to far behind. "Come back Sasuke kun!" Orochimaru hissed, running faster.

"Oh my god! Why did he just hiss like a snake?" Ino cried out, running for her dear life. "Ino shut up and run faster!" Sasuke shouted.

"Ino, why he is calling Sasuke's name so seductively?!" Naruto shouted, trying to hold in his laugh.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke hissed in embarrassment.

"Naruto! I can't keep going!" Sakura cried out, her breaths becoming uneven and very audible. Naruto looked at her face and saw the pain she was in and quickly stopped.

Naruto got on his knee his back facing her. "Get on quickly" Sakura blushed a deep red and hopped on just as Sasuke and Ino turned the corner, running as fast as they could.

"Uzumaki I'm coming!" Orochimaru shouted out, while laughing. Naruto started running and turned the corner quickly with Sakura on his back. "Naruto! He's insane!" Sakura shouted.

"I got an idea!" Naruto said quickly as he turned another corner. Spotting a janitor closet he opened it quickly and went inside with Sakura. Sakura got off his back as she heard Orochimaru ran past the closet.

"Naruto I can't see anything." Sakura whispered. Suddenly, she felt his body against her. "Sorry.. Sakura chan.. It's kinda small.." Naruto whispered, blushing. Sakura blushed. She never realised how tall he was until now. His breath was beating down on her head. "It's ok Naruto..." Sakura said, both their bodies pressed against each other. "Are you ok now?" Naruto asked, concerned. "Yeah I'm fine.. I just can't run for long distances.." Sakura said, her head against his chest and face red. "I'm sorry.. Sakura chan.." he muttered, sadly. Sakura looked up even thought she could barely see his face.

"Naruto don't be sorry... I had a great time.." Sakura reassured, a smile on her face. "I'm glad I got to have this experience with you..." she said, her hand holding on to his shirt. "So.. thank you Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened as a blush appeared on his face. He was glad she couldn't see it. "Sakura chan..." he whispered. Naruto leaned towards Sakura's face. Sakura blushed. Tipping toe she leaned forward. Both their faces red. Naruto held her closer to him as his eyes looked at her with longing. Thoughts swam around in Sakura's head. _"My first kiss..."_ was her last thought as she closed her eyes.

Just before their lips met the door opened. Sakura stepped back in surprise, tripping up over a duster. Sakura screamed, grabbing Naruto's shirt pulling him with her. They both fell out the closest onto the ground. Naruto fell on top, his hand was next to her head and his left leg between her legs. Their faces close together once more and their faces red.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"D'awww they look so cute together!" Ino squealed, holding onto Sasuke's arm. Naruto quickly got off of Sakura, helping her up as well. Sakura fixed her clothes a blush on her face. Naruto looked at the roof, trying to hide his red cheeks.

"Come on let's go. I won't tease you about it." Sasuke said, smiling as he and Ino walked down the corridor. Naruto and Sakura walked behind them awkwardly, avoiding each other's gaze.

.

.

.

**September 14th 2015**

**Monday**

**Morning – 10:30**

_**Yakiniku**_

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Ino sat in a booth in the back of the restaurant. "Naruto what the hell were you thinking bringing her to school?!" Ino yelled, in anger. "Now I miss class and my father is going to kill me!" Naruto smiled and said nothing.

"It's not Naruto's fault." Sakura finally said. "It's mines."

"Sakura chan... you don't-" Naruto said before he was cut off by Ino. "Don't you have your own school to go to?! Or are you too poor to afford?!" Ino said, glaring at Sakura. Sakura looked away sadly, tears ready to fall.

"Ino!" Sasuke shouted, before Naruto's opened his mouth. Naruto glared at Ino, his hands balled into fist. Sensing the losing battle, Ino calmed down. "Sorry.." she muttered.

"What would you like to order, kids?" a bearded man spoke up, a pen and book in his hand.

"I was just leaving." Naruto said, angrily. Grabbing Sakura's hand, he walked out of the restaurant with Sakura trailing behind.

Sasuke turned to Ino. "Ino, you were wrong." Sasuke said with a sigh. "But-" Ino protested but was stopped by Sasuke's hand. "No buts Ino. If Naruto wanted us to know why he took her to the school he would have told us." he finished, holding her hand gently. Ino nodded.

"And you should apologize to Sakura when you see her." Sasuke said, with a smile.

"I will Sasuke kun..." Ino said, a blush on her face.

.

.

.

**September 14th 2015**

**Monday**

**Afternoon– 12:00**

_**Beach**_

Naruto and Sakura silently walked down the pathway. "Sakura chan..." Naruto muttered. "I'm sorry. Ino is a bit...over the top." Naruto pushed his hand in his pocket. Sakura walked in front of Naruto and turned to face him, walking backwards. Quickly, she flicked his forehead.

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed his forehead. "What was that for?" Sakura laughed. "I don't like to see you angry. So cheer up." Naruto looked at Sakura in awe. "How can you be smiling after what Ino said?" Sakura stopped walking. "She may have been wrong in what she said but... I had a lot of fun today." she said while blushing, thinking back about the janitor closet incident.

Noticing her blush, Naruto knew what she was thinking about and his cheeks turned red. "About what happened in the janitor closet..." Naruto trailed off, a blush on his cheeks. Sakura giggled. "Don't worry about Naruto." Sakura said, walking ahead of Naruto. "I wanted to kiss you too..."she whispered, a smile on her face.

"Huh?" Naruto said, confusion upon his face. He ran after her. "I didn't hear you. What did you say?" He asked, wanting to know what she said. Sakura laughed. "I said nothing baka. Come on, let's go to my place. My mom is doing ramen." Naruto stopped in his tracks as drool ran down is mouth, his stomach growling. Sakura called back. "Naruto hurry up!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Naruto shouted, catching up to Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

Narusaku Moment! Sasuke and Ino enters the fray and well as Orochimaru. Ino and Sakura already of to a rocky start but they'll get some girl bonding time. I don't know how to go about Sasuke and Sakura as I hate SasuSaku but I'll try to get them to become friends.

Thank you for reading!


	11. Kyoto I

Another chapter!( I don't know why I keep saying this LOL) I missed my daily update yesterday but I'm back on track!

Review, fav and follow.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Summary**: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun.

* * *

**In The Sun**

**September 19th 2015**

**Saturday**

**Morning 7:00**

_**Haruno Household**_

"Kyoto! Kyoto! Kyoto!" Naruto chanted, doing a little dance. "Caw! Caw! Caw!" Mebuki laughed as she packed sandwiches in a basket. "You sure excited, Naruto." Mebuki said, smiling brightly.

"This is my first time going to this festival Haruno san!" Naruto said, full of excitement. Mebuki looked surprise. "Didn't you go with your parents?" she asked, wondering why he didn't went before. Naruto stopped dancing. "I don't have parents Haruno san." he said, a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Oh dear.." Mebuki held a hand to her chest. "I'm really sorry..." Naruto brightened up. "It's ok Haruno san. They died when I was baby so I didn't really know them." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So how do you pay for your tuition?" Mebuki questioned. Naruto brightened up. "My grandfather pays for me. I'll inherit my dad's company when I finish university." he said cheerfully.

Mebuki's mouth dropped open. "Wait... your rich?!" Sakura said, coming down the stairs carrying a suitcase. Naruto scratched his head. "Yeah.. kinda." Sakura placed the suitcase on the ground and walked right up to Naruto, their noses inches apart. "What do you mean **kinda**?" she asked. Naruto blushed a leaned back. "Well, I will inherit it when I'm 19... I'm not 19 yet sooo..." he trailed off.

"Sakura, move out of his face before you kiss him." Mebuki teased. Sakura jumped back, blushing. Folding her arms across her chest she pouted. "Mom..." she whined.

"No mom me young lady." Mebuki said, laughing. "Have you packed the kimonos?" Sakura sat at the dining table. "Yes I did. I can't wait to see Kyoto!" Sakura said, excitedly. "Same here!" Naruto said, just as excited. "Oh man, I wonder if they have a rare type of ramen..." He started to drool. Sakura looked at him disgusted. "Naruto! Stop drooling!" Sakura slapped him on his arm lightly.

Naruto jerked back in the chair."Ow, that hurt!" Naruto said, feigning injury. "Yeah right, I barely touched you."

"Now now Sakura, you could have injured him." Mebuki scolded. Sakura looked surprised. "Wait Mo-" Sakura managed out but was cut off.

"Yes Sakura chan, you could have broken my arm." Naruto teased, wiggling his tongue at her. Sakura looked at Naruto and her mother. "I can't believe you two are teaming up on me." Sakura said, shock apparent in her voice. Naruto and Mebuki laughed.

"Team Nebuki!" Mebuki cheered, expecting praise for her "well" thought team name but was greeted with silence. Sakura blankly looked at her mother. "Mom.. really?" Naruto remained silent. "What? That is really great name." Mebuki said, pouting.

"Mom." Sakura gripped Naruto's shoulder. "Leave the names and jokes to this joker right here." she said, patting his shoulder.

"Hey! I resent that!" Naruto shouted. "I can be serious too." he mumbled. "Oh really?" Sakura asked, a mischievous glint her eyes. Naruto knew that look. "Maybe not..." he said in defeat. Mebuki laughed as she placed the remaining sandwiches in the basket. "Sakura chan your mean.." Naruto mumbled, slamming his head on the table.

"Careful Naruto, we wouldn't want you to lose your remaining braincells by doing that." Sakura teased, as she tried to muffle her laughter.

"Come on, Sakura. Leave Naruto alone." Mebuki said, feeling sorry for the boy. Naruto smiled brightly. "Don't smile yet Naruto, we are going to Kyoto for two whole days."Sakura warned. "So be prepared..." she said, in a sinister voice. "Damn it.." Naruto muttered, his mood back to square one. Sakura laughed victoriously. Mebuki walked into the kitchen, finishing up preparations.

"Naruto we're soon ready. Is the ride here yet?"

In the moment Naruto's phone rang. Naruto answered it. Sakura watched Naruto spoke on the phone. Her eyes landed in his lips. The lips that almost kissed her. She licked her lips, remembering that moment. _"Could I...could I be falling for him?"_ she thought.

"Sakura, Sakura"

Sakura jumped, her hand, controlled by instinct slapped the person. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Naruto." Naruto held his jaw. "Sakura you really are trying to injure me.." Naruto said, fake tears coming from his eyes. Sakura touched his cheek. "There all better." Sakura said, smiling. Naruto stood up holding out his hand. "I was trying to tell you our ride is out there but you slapped me instead." Naruto said, still feigning injury. Sakura held his hand and pulled herself up. "Then what are we waiting for?" Sakura said, walking past him, taking up her stuff and heading towards the door. Naruto walked briskly behind her. "H-hey wait up."

.

.

**September 19th 2015**

**Saturday**

**Morning 7:30**

_**Outside Haruno House**_

Naruto and Sakura walked the house. There was Mebuki in the front seat of the car chatting with a white haired man. Sakura opened the trunk placing the suitcase inside and Naruto placed the food inside also. Slamming the trunk shut, Naruto and Sakura got in the back seats.

"Hey! Naruto! You ready!" the man asked, looking at the rear view mirrors. "You bet, Pervy sensei!" Naruto replied.

"Pervy sensei?" Mebuki questioned, disgusted. "Hey Naruto! Stop calling me that!" Jiraiya shouted, irritated, fully turning to see Naruto.

"Oh my god! Your that hobo from the beach!" Sakura gasped in surprise. Naruto howled, his laughter filling the car. "You saw him in that costume?!" Naruto asked Sakura, still laughing.

"Costume?" Sakura asked, confused. "Naruto shut up!" Jiraiya shouted, getting more irritated. "You can't possibly comprehend true art." he said, a smirk on his face.

"How is dressing up like a homeless person art?" Mebuki asked, out of the blue. Naruto laughed even more, holding his sides. Jiraiya groaned. "Why me...?" he thought sadly.

"Wait! Your Naruto's grandfather? The rich one?!" Sakura shouted, realization hitting her. Jiraiya perked back up. "Yep, that's me." Jiraiya said proudly.

"So why do you dress up like a hobo?" Mebuki said. "And selling juices." Sakura finished. Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Well, sometimes I want to feel like a normal person. Without the riches and fame." Jiraiya told them. Mebuki and Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Soo... we have to get to Kyoto before the festival ends..." Naruto interjected. Mebuki, Sakura and Jiraiya widened there eyes, realizing he's right. Mebuki slipped on her shades, turning on the music.

"Let's go Jiraiya!" Mebuki shouted, slapping him on his back. Jiraiya jerked forward pressing the gas as the car drove off.

"Two days... only two days..." was Jiraiya's last thought before heading to Kyoto.

.

.

.

**September 19th 2015**

**Saturday**

**Night Time – 8:00**

_**Lunar Inn**_

Sakura and Mebuki stood in the lobby. Sakura wore a white kimono with cherry blossoms that formed at the bottom and ended around her breast. Her stood in a neat bun hair and her bangs were curled and pinned up with ornaments and pins which highlighted her eyes. Mebuki on the other hand, wore a brown kimono with yellow petals scattered across it and her hair had a few ornaments pinned in it.

Sakura clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Where are they?" she asked her mother looking around. "Sakura take it easy. They're going to be here soon." Mebuki said, fixing her kimono.

"Sakura chan." Naruto said, walking towards them. He wore a white yukata that had patterns of yellow and blue fish on it. Not to far behind him was Jiraiya, wearing a black yukata with red frogs on it.

"What took you so long?!" Sakura hissed. "Easy Sakura chan. I kind of fell asleep in the hot tubs." Naruto said, smiling. Sakura sighed. "Why don't we just go to the shrine?" Mebuki proposed. They all nodded, heading to the shrine.

.

.

.

**September 19th 2015**

**Saturday**

**Night Time – 8:30**

_**Kamigamo-jinja Shrine***_

_**Karasu-zumo Festival***_

The priest hopped from side to side on one foot. "Caw caw caw!" The priests chanted together. The formed a circle, pointing the staffs to the sky. "Caw caw caw!" Suddenly the end of the staffs in the priests hands lit up in flames. Spinning the staffs skillfully the slammed it in the ground, outing the fire. Cheers and claps emerged from the crowd.

"Oh man! That was awesome!" Naruto said excitedly, waving his hand and moving his hips. Sakura giggled.

"It was really fascinating." Mebuki said, her voice soft. Jiraiya eyed Mebuki, a small blush on his face and a knowing smirk. "Soooooo... are you-" Jiraiya was stopped mid-sentence by Sakura. "Jiraiya san did you enjoy the show?" Sakura said, a sweet smile on her face. Jiraiya fake smiled. "I did." he replied. _"This girl is evil!"_

"People!" the priests shouted together. "We will now host the local sumo competition!" The crowd cheered.

"Which one of you brave men from the crowd will challenge last year's winner, Choji!" the head priest shouted. A large burly fat man came out in a white cotton mawashi, his feet causing the ground to shake a little.

"My god..." Sakura whispered. Mebuki paled, her body froze in shock. Naruto shivered. "Damn, I'm sorry for who ever challenges him."

Jiraiya smirked. _"Time for a little payback."_

"Who will challenge Choji Akimichi the BIG EATER?!" the priest shouted harder. Jiraiya then gave Naruto one big push, pushing him in the arena. "Pervy sensei!" Naruto shouted before falling flat on his face. Jiraiya laughed. "That's payback kid. No hard feelings."

"You can do it Naruto!" Sakura and Mebuki cheered. Naruto got up, dusting off his kimono. Turning around, he face Choji.

"AND! We have a challenger!" the priest shouted. Naruto rolled up his sleeves. _"I have no choice then... and Sakura chan is watching." _he thought. "I can't lose." Naruto focused on his opponent.

"We have two rules!" the priest shouted. "NO killing and no hitting below the belt! BEGIN!"

Choji stuffed some cheetos in his mouth. "I'll finish this quick!" he bellowed. Naruto got into his sumo stance as did Choji.

"Go Naruto!" Sakura cheered.

Choji slammed his left foot into the ground and ran at Naruto his palms ready to strike. Naruto waited until he got close and side stepped him, hitting him with his palm right in his rib cage.

"Ahhhh!" Choji screamed, slammed his foot into the ground causing Naruto to lose his balance. Naruto stumbled back. _"What the hell?!" _Naruto thought in horror as he fell on his back.

"Buns of STEEL!" Choji screamed, jumping in the air. Naruto's eyes widened in fear. "What the fu-" Choji's ass slammed down on Naruto's stomach, knocking him out instantly. The priest ran up to Naruto checking his pulse.

"Oh my..." Mebuki gasped.

"Oh my god! Naruto!" Sakura shouted, running towards Naruto but Jiraiya pulled her back. "What are you doing?!"

"He's alive!" the priest shouted. "And once again, Choji remains undefeated!" The crowd cheered loudly. Sakura pulled out of Jiraiya's grasp and ran to Naruto. "Naruto Naruto!" Sakura shouted, plopping down next to Naruto, his head in her lap. "Naruto wake up." Sakura said, shaking him slightly.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, his hands rubbing his stomach. "Ugh... Did I win?" he asked Sakura, groggily.

"No baka." Sakura said, smiling. Naruto groaned, as he face palmed. "Come one let's take you back to the inn." Sakura said helping up Naruto.

**With Mebuki and Jiraiya**

"Soooo... want to go get something to eat?" Jiraiya asked, closing his eyes waiting for a slap. No feeling a slap Jiraiya opened his eyes to see Mebuki gone. Her spot empty. Jiraiya hung his head low.

"_So cold..."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_*Kamigamo-jinja Shrine-: It's a shrine located in kyoto_

_*Karasu-zumo -: A very distinctive festival at Kamigamo shrine in Kyoto in which Shinto priests perform rituals in which they hop from side to side, 'cawing' like crows (__karasu_). These observances are followed by a sumo competition for local boys.  
Choji and Jiraiya make an appearance! Choji only for this chapter though. We'll see much more of Mebuki x Jiraiya or Mebiya for short. LOL

Thanks for reading!


	12. Kyoto II

Oh lordy, I've been so busy I kinda forgot to write this chapter. But here it is!.

Review, Follow and Fav

* * *

**Summary**: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun.

* * *

**In The Sun**

_**September 20th 2015**_

_**Sunday**_

_**Morning – 8:00**_

_**Lunar Inn**_

The sound of bustling and footsteps woke her up. Sakura laid motionless in bed, her eyes glued to the ceiling. She had yet to get up but she felt tired today. Sakura brushed her hair from her face. She licked her lips. "I need water.." she voiced out hoarsely to no one by herself. Turning on her sides, she played with the sheets. As soon her her mind wandered off the opened snapping her from her thoughts.

"Sakura dear, come on let's get breakfast. We have to head home soon." Mebuki said, entering the room.

"Ok mom." Sakura said, now sitting on the bed.

Concerned, Mebuki sat next to Sakura. "Is something wrong?" she asked, brushing hair from Sakura's face. "Yes Mom, I'll be out to get breakfast in a minute." Sakura replied.

She stood up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Sakura leaned on the door and breathed out a heavy sigh but then her lips turned up into a smile.

"_I'm not going to ruin this day because of my exhaustion."_ she thought as she slapped her cheeks cheerfully and stepped into the shower.

.

.

_**Lunar Inn – 8:20**_

Sakura walked into the food area, her eyes scanning the room for her mother. Her eyes stopped at a table in the corner. Sakura walked towards the table, only spotting Jiraiya and her mother. Sakura stopped at the table.

"Hey Sakura!" Jiraiya loudly greeted. Sakura smiled a bit and waved at him. "Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Well he's still sleeping." Mebuki told her. "Why don't you go wake him up?"

"Yeah Sakura, I'm sure Naruto will love that." Jiraiya teased. Sakura faintly blushed. "I'll wake him up now." Sakura bowed and took her leave.

Jiraiya chuckled. Mebuki shook her head at him.

.

.

Sakura opened the door the Naruto and Jiraiya's room. Scanning the room she saw a big hump moving around in the sheets. Sakura giggled at the sight. Sakura walked up to the side of the bed and poked Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, wake up." Sakura said, while poking him. Naruto groaned. "Sakura chan..." he whispered. Sakura blushed brightly. _"Is he dreaming about me?"_ she thought, in embarrassment. Regaining composure, Sakura shook him slightly. "Naruto wake up!" Sakura shouted. Naruto jolted up, sitting upright in his bed. Sakura stood up straight with her hands on her hips as Naruto turned to her.

"Sakura chan... you're so beautiful..." he whispered, his eyes clouded. Sakura's eyes widened as her cheeks got pinker than her hair.

"Naruto you baka, we hav-" Before she could finish Naruto pulled her down in the bed with him. He pinned her to the bed, his eyes filled with lust. Sakura looked into his eyes, completely trapped and ensnared by his eyes. Her heart raced. Sakura's eyes roamed up and down his body quickly. He only wore a boxer and she could clearly see it printing out. Sakura closed her eyes quickly, her heart racing even faster.

"Sakura chan...I love you" he whispered. His voice sweeter than the sweetest honey. His voice made her shiver. She never heard him like this. It's like he's a completely different person.

"_No No No No... I have to stop him somehow!" _Sakura thought. Sakura tried to move her arms but he was to strong. Her legs were trapped. She would've screamed but she didn't want her heart was telling her no.

He leaned down closer to her neck. His hot breath touched her neck making the hairs on her neck rise. "I love you..." he whispered once more, his voice cutting through her like butter. In that instant he kissed her neck slowly, sucking on it. Sakura clammed her eyes shut once more. It felt so good, to be wanted...she didn't want to stop. A moan escaped Sakura's lips as she writhed in pleasure underneath his grip.

He slowly made his way to her face. Blue met Green. It felt like eternity for Sakura. She stared back into his deep ocean blue eyes. In the moment, his lips crashed into hers. All thoughts of trying to stop him vanished. He kissed her deeply, and passionately. She couldn't help but return it. Her arms felt release and her hands instantly hugged him as he kissed her. Naruto leaned in closer to her. She felt it pressed against her stomach and she moaned against his lips. Naruto pulled away, leaving Sakura breathless. "This is the best dream ever.." Naruto told her. "Sakura's eyes opened wide in realization.

"_To him...this is all a dream..."_ she thought, sadly. _"I can't do this..."_Sakura balled her fist in anger. Before Naruto could kiss her again she punched him right in his nose. "Naruto wake the hell up!" Sakura shouted in anger. Naruto flew off the bed, hitting the ground. Sakura got up and sat at the edge of the bed, trying to catch her breath. Naruto groaned in pain, holding his now bleeding nose.. Sitting up he looked around his room and his eyes landed on Sakura.

"W-what?! Sakura chan what are you doing here?!" He stammered. Sakura got up off the bed and walked to the door. Naruto watched as she brushed pass him. "Sakura chan?" Stopping at the door she looked back at him. "Breakfast is ready...Jiraiya sent me to wake you up." she told him, blushing. With that she left the room.

Naruto watched her leave. Looking down, he quickly placed a hand in his private area. He blushed decorated his face. Then it suddenly hit him. He wasn't dreamt before. It was actually Sakura. _"Oh man..." _Naruto face palmed. _"What have I done!?"_

_._

.

_**Lunar Inn – 8:45**_

Naruto walked into the food area. Spotting Sakura and the others he went and sat with them. "Naruto you finally woke up." Mebuki said, smiling. Naruto fidgeted nervously. "Um.. yeah.." He quickly looked at Sakura who was quietly eating her dango.

"Did something happen?" Jiraiya teased. "You two are unusually quiet." Naruto gulped._ "Did Sakura tell them?"_ he thought in worry.

"Nothing happened, Jiraiya san." Sakura spoke up. "I just woke up Naruto that's all." Naruto was shocked. _"She didn't tell them.." _

"Naruto we got some ramen for you, so eat up before it gets cold." Mebuki spoke up. Naruto looked down in front of him for the first time, realizing the ramen in front of him. "Thank you Mebuki san, Jiraiya." He bowed and started eating his food.

"While you two are eating, me and Jiraiya will go get your stuff ready so we can leave." Mebuki said as she and Jiraiya stood up.

"Yeah kid, have fun." Jiraiya added. Mebuki and Jiraiya went to their respective rooms.

Naruto and Sakura ate in silence. Naruto peeped at Sakura who had not once looked up. Naruto sat back in his seat, placing down the chopsticks on the table. He cleared his throat, which made Sakura look at him. He quickly stood up and bowed his head.

"Sakura chan, I'm really sorry for what happened earlier." he quickly said, his head still bowed. Sakura's mouthed dropped open in the shock. The few other tenants in the room looked at Naruto in surprise. "Naruto sit down." Sakura hissed, embarrassed at what he did. Naruto sat back down. "Sakura chan, I'm really sorry." he said, his voice pained. Sakura could tell he was sorry. "Naruto.. it's ok. Let's just be glad it didn't go to far." Sakura reassured him, trying to hide her blush. Naruto blushed.

"Now eat up baka, before the ramen gets cold." Sakura said, poking him in his forehead.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto mock saluted and dug into his ramen. Sakura continued with her dango. Slipping one into her mouth she smiled. _"I can't believe I'm in love with him..."_

* * *

_Some serious NS interaction here! Things will come together nicely soon!_

_Thanks for Reading! _


	13. Hope and Love

Sorry for the late update! School has started and I barely have enough time to update any of my stories. Luckily I found time today. Sorry for the wait and those who patiently waited for this.

Review, fav and follow!

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Summary**: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun.

* * *

**In The Sun**

**September 25th 2015**

**Friday**

**Morning – 9:00**

**Haruno Household**

"_Sakura chan..." Naruto stood behind Sakura, wrapping his arms around her form. His head rested in her neck. His hands touched her stomach, rubbing it affectionately._

_They both stood on a patio, watching the sunrise. The morning breeze blew through the house, making the pure white curtains dance. Sakura closed her eyes, her hands instantly finding themselves on Naruto's hands. _

"_Naruto..." she whispered. Without answering Naruto sucked on her neck, his tongue running over her porcelain skin. _

"_Everything is going to be fine..." Naruto whispered to her. His mesmerizing voice, casting some time of comforting spell over her. "We'll get through this together..."_

"_What does he mean?" Sakura thought, still wrapped in his embrace. Naruto lifted Sakura up bridal style making her squeal. "N-naruto what are you doing?" Sakura stammered, blushing. Naruto walked towards the balcony her pearl white dress blowing viciously. _

_The sky turned dark in an instant. A thunderous clap could be heard above the clouds. Sakura began to shiver. _

"_N-naruto w-what's going on?" she said frantically as he stopped at the balcony. Sakura looked over the balcony and fear instantly grabbed her heart, not letting go. Water crashed against side of the cliff. _

"_N-naruto this isn't funny, please... let's go inside." Sakura said softly, still looking over the balcony. She felt his hands gripped her tighter making her look at him. Her eyes widened in fear. _

"_W-wha..." Sakura opened her mouth but her words left. She shook in fear as she felt it's skeletal hands held onto her. Gone was Naruto and in his place, a deathly looking being in black robes. It grinned at Sakura, as it's glowing red eyes pierced through her, installing fear._

"_There is no hope." It said sickly. In an instant she was over the balcony, falling to certain death. Sakura screamed for help, tears falling from her emerald green eyes. Her body twisted in the air as she felt her voice left her again. Sakura closed her eyes tightly._

"_For I am death..."_

_Sakura's body hit the water and all she saw was darkness._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura bolted up, gripping her throat tightly. Her eyes bulged out as she gasped for air. Her entire body covered in sweat. She shook in fear and desperation as she took in the air around her into her lungs. Tears immediately sprang from her eyes as a sob escaped her lips. _"It's just a dream.. It's just a dream.."_ she thought, repeating it like a mantra. This nightmare frequent her since she came home from Kyoto.

It took several minutes for her to gather her thoughts. Sakura wiped her eyes, also moving some hair out of her face.

"_There is no hope..."_

Tears threatened to fall. _"No hope..." _Sakura thought bitterly.

.

.

.

**September 25th 2015**

**Friday**

**Afternoon – 12:00**

**Haruno Household**

Sakura played with her lunch, not feeling hungry. Her eyes glanced between Naruto and her mother as they spoke about something she did not care for. Today she felt sick and tired. She quickly recalled her dream and instantly gripped the fork tighter.

"_How long do I have left? A year, maybe two... or just a few days."_ Sakura thought sadly.

"Sakura chan?"

Naruto's voice snapped her out of her depressive thoughts. She looked at him her eyes in question. "Are you ok, dear?" Mebuki added. "You seem out of it this morning and you haven't even touched your food."

"I'm fine-" Sakura quickly place a hand to her mouth as she let out sickly coughs. Naruto quickly stood up, moving to Sakura's aid. "Sakura chan!" he said in worry, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Sakura roughly slapped his hands away. "I said I'm fine!" she shouted, in anger.

"Sakura chan..." Naruto whispered, in shock. Sakura's outburst made Mebuki speechless.

"I said I'm fine..." she whispered softly this time. Sakura's vision began to blur as her head got dizzy. She held her head, trying to steady herself. "I think I'll go up to my room." Sakura told them Sakura stood up to leave but her energy suddenly left her. She could hear Naruto and her mother calling her but she couldn't help but fall into darkness.

.

.

.

**September 25th 2015**

**Friday**

**Evening – 5:00**

**Hospital**

The familiar scent of anti-sceptic materials caused Sakura to stir. She opened her eyes and met a white ceiling.

"S-sakura chan.."

Sakura looked to her right and saw the boy she secretly loved. His blue eyes filled with unshed tears. He quickly held her hand softly, moving closer to her bed side.

"Where's-" Sakura started but Naruto cut her off. "She went to work. She didn't want to leave you but I promised her I'll stay here..." Sakura nodded slowly.

"S-sakura chan...you gave me quite a scare there.." he managed out, his lips trembling. Sakura watched as a few tears rolled down his whiskered cheeks. She felt his hands tremble. "I thought..." He stopped, before wiping his eyes. He held her hand tighter, his blue eyes staring into her own. "I thought I had lost you..."

Sakura immediately felt her heart drop. Tears ran down her eyes. "N-naruto I'm sorry... please don't cry..." she said, trying to comfort him, rubbing his hand with her thumb. She returned to looking up at the ceiling. "I-I stopped taking my medication..." she admitted. She felt Naruto's hands froze. "I've b-been having dreams, about me... us." Sakura whispered.

After a few minutes Naruto spoke up. "What kind of dreams?" Sakura noticed his voice trembled a bit. Sakura sighed. She began to tell Naruto about the dream. The dream that plagued her slumber.

Several minutes later Sakura finished telling her dream. Naruto remained silent as Sakura finished. "I'm scared Naruto..." Sakura said as tears ran down her face. "I'm scared my time will soon be up..."

"Sakura chan." Naruto stood up, his hand never leaving hers. He looked down at her. "I'll never leave your side."

Sakura blushed faintly. "Naruto..."

"Knowing you could leave at any moment scares me half to death." He chuckled, as his eyes began to water. "I'm afraid that if I don't tell you now, I'll lose you forever." He smiled softly at her. Sakura's eyes widened.

"T-tell me what Naruto..."

Naruto leaned down closer to her face, his hands pressing down on both sides of the bed. Their faces mere inches apart. Sakura's face turned red at the closeness of their faces.

"That I love you.. Sakura Haruno.."

His lips met hers. Automatically her hands snaked around his neck, finding their way to his head. Naruto could feel the salty taste of her lips but he didn't care. All he want to do was protect her from the dangers of the world. He'll be her guide, her sun.

"_Her Hope and... Love."_

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_Naruto and Sakura are finally together. I hope I'm not moving toooo fast. _


	14. Future

Yay! Another chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed! :)

I do not own Naruto.

Fav, review and follow!

* * *

******Summary**: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun.

* * *

**In The Sun**

**September 26th 2015**

**Saturday**

**Morning – 10:37**

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto hummed happily as he prepared his ramen. Turning on the electric kettle he placed his ramen on the counter, waiting for the ramen to heat up.

"Naruto what's up with you this morning?" Sasuke asked, annoyed at his humming. Naruto hummed harder, a bright smile on his face as he does so. Ino stared at Naruto from the couch, her eye calculating eyes looking at his demeanour.

"Hmm.." Ino played with her ponytail. Sasuke looked at his girlfriend. "You have any idea?" he asked, hopeful. Ino piped up, a bright smile on her face suddenly. "I think I do." Ino giggled.

Naruto walked over to the couch with his freshly done ramen in his hand and plopped down on the couch next to Ino and Sasuke. "I hope you guys aren't talking about me." Naruto said, his bright smile still plastered on his face.

"In fact we are." Ino smiled slyly. "Sasuke is wondering what has you so happy this morning." Naruto faked gasp. "Can't I be happy Ino? I mean, I know being with this emo bastard here is bad but everyone aren't depressed like him." Naruto fired with sniper like aim at Ino, his words slicing through Sasuke like butter. Naruto dug into his ramen hungrily.

Sasuke froze in his spot. Still shocked at what Naruto said. "Now now Naruto..." Ino growled out. "No need to get so hostile.." Ino quickly patted Sasuke's back. "Sasuke don't mind Naruto, your my emo bastard." Naruto burst out laughing, ramen splattering all over the small centre table.

"I'm not emo!" Sasuke shouted out angrily, while Ino chuckled quietly. "And this isn't about me!" he said, pointing at himself. "This is about Naruto."

"About me?" Naruto looked up from his ramen, looking confused.

"Yes Naruto." Ino added. "And I think it has something to do with Sakura." she finished. A well placed smirked decorated her face. Naruto coughed out, thumping his chest to get air. "W-why w-would this b-be about Sakura?" Naruto stuttered, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"So why are you blushing?"Sasuke smirked, as if on cue. Naruto blushed harder. "U-umm..." Naruto mumbled.

Ino giggled and stood up from her seat. "Are you two dating?" she asked, looking down at Naruto. Naruto's face turned red. "I take that as a yes!" Ino shouted, jumping up and down excited, her ponytail swishing around her. "We should go on a double date!"

"A what!?" Both Naruto and Sasuke shouted. Ino looked at them with a slight pout. "A double date. I mean I think it's a good idea. Naruto won't feel like a third wheel any more and I will be able to bond with Sakura and maybe... apologize about before." she said, her voice failing at the later part. "Hanging out with you guys and that other lazy bastard aren't my kind of thing. I need some girlfriends too." Ino whined.

Sasuke tapped his chin, in thought. "Maybe you're right. We do make Naruto feel like a third wheel." he said with a smirk.

"Teme..." Naruto growled out. Ino giggled at Naruto. "We'll go to the cinema tomorrow night." Ino said, placing a hand on he hip. Naruto nodded. "So don't forget to tell her when you meet her today." Ino said, smirking.

"Wait, how did you know I was going to meet her today?" Naruto asked, shocked. Sasuke chuckled. "She didn't dobe, she guessed and you just confirmed it." Sasuke added, his cocky smirk plastered on his face. Naruto groaned in annoyance. Ino and Sasuke laughed at him more. Sasuke stood and grabbed Ino by the waist.

"I'd like to stick around dobe, but Ino and I have some stuff to do." Sasuke said, pulling her closer. Ino blushed. "Sasuke kun.. not here.. Naruto is watching." Ino whispered. Sasuke looked at her confused. "Ino what are you talking about? We're going by my parents, remember?" Sasuke told her. "Oh..." Ino smiled nervously.

Naruto chuckled. "Oh Sasuke, sometimes you're so clueless." Sasuke looked at Naruto angrily. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

Naruto stood up and brushed off his orange shirt and short brown jeans. "Well, before you and Ino got together, I thought you were gay." he said bluntly. Sasuke's mouth opened wide in shock. Ino quickly brought a hand to her mouth, blushing in the process. "Oi! Shut you mouth before you catch flies." Naruto said, while laughing out loud.

"Naruto..." Sasuke growled out, rolling up his sleeves as he stepped closer to Naruto but Ino pulled him back. "Sasuke kun." she whined. "We must leave." Ino pulled him to door. "Damn you Naruto! I'll get you back!" Sasuke shouted just before he got dragged outside. Naruto smirked. "Not in a million years, teme!" he shouted back.

.

.

.

**September 26th 2015**

**Saturday**

**Morning – 11:30**

**Haruno Household**

Sakura sat at the table with her mother eating dinner. "Sakura I'm so happy for you!" Mebuki squealed like a school girl. "I'm sure Naruto will take care of you!" Sakura blushed but smiled at her mother's behaviour. "Thanks mom." she said before placing a meatball in her mouth.

"Ohhh I can't wait until your first date as an official couple!" Mebuki said, before drinking her juice.

"Mommm.." Sakura whined.

"Don't mom me." Mebuki said, while pointing her fork at Sakura and lazily shaking it. "I already have the clothes picked out." Mebuki finished, excitedly.

Sakura groaned. _"When will this woman stop!"_ Sakura thought annoyed, as Mebuki chatted away about the clothes Sakura will wear. _"I wonder what Naruto is doing right now. Knowing him he's probably eating ramen, again."_ Sakura chuckled. Sakura thought about the kissed they shared just yesterday and her heart began to speed up. She blushed at the thought. _"I can't wait to see him..."_

"Sakura, Sakura are you listening to me?" Mebuki asked, annoyed. Sakura snapped out of he thoughts and looked at her mother. "Oh I am." Sakura said, a fake smile on her face.

"Then what did I say?" Mebuki challenged.

"Umm you were talking about Naruto..?" Sakura guessed. Mebuki remained silent for a bit before laughing out loud. "Oh thank god, for a second there I thought you were ignoring me." she said with a sigh. "So Naruto-"

"_That was close." _Sakura thought, as her mother continued her chatter.

,

.

.

**September 26th 2015**

**Saturday**

**Afternoon – 1:00**

**Konoha National Park**

Naruto sat on the swing, patiently waiting for Sakura. _"I should have picked her up."_ he thought in worry. Taking out his found he checked the time. "Maybe I should call her." Dialling Sakura's number he put the phone to his ears, waiting for her to pick up.

"_Yes, Naruto." _Sakura answered.

"Hey, where are you? Do you want me to pick you up?" Naruto said quickly.

"_Naruto calm down, not so fast. I'm right behind you."_ she giggled. Naruto quickly turned around to see Sakura with her phone in her hand a beautiful smile on her face. Naruto's eyes looked her over. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a rabbit on it, a pair of short blue jeans and yellow sandals. Her short hair was let down and had a yellow clip keeping her bangs in place. She didn't look sickly at all, like yesterday. No one would be able to tell she was sick and he want to keep it that way. Naruto smiled brightly and walked up to her, embracing her.

"You look beautiful." he whispered, breathing in the scent of her hair. Sakura blushed and hugged him back. "And you're looking handsome as always." she said, against his rock hard chest. Naruto let her go and guided her to the swing. Naruto sat on the swing and pulled Sakura into his lap. Sakura's face turned red. "N-naruto.." she said, embarrassed. Naruto chuckled.

"How was your morning?" he asked. Sakura groaned. "Mom keep pestering me about us." Naruto laughed. "Sasuke and Ino also teased me this morning as well." Sakura laughed at this.

"Sakura chan, do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" Naruto asked, wrapping is arms around Sakura.

"Of course Naruto." Sakura replied, swinging her feet a bit.

"It's a double date." Naruto said, a bit nervous. "A what!?" Sakura nearly shouted. "With who?" she asked.

"Umm.. Sasuke and Ino..." Naruto said, smiling nervously. "Please, Sakura chan. Plus Ino wants to apologize for what happened last time." Sakura tapped his chest with her finger, in thought. "Fine." Sakura smiled. Naruto cheered, raising his hands in the air. Sakura laughed at him. "You're lucky I love you, Naruto." Naruto stopped cheering instantly. All joy gone from his face and replaced with a smirk. Sakura looked at him worried.

"What is wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"That's the first time you said you love me." Naruto said happily. "Say it again." Sakura blushed and moved her face closer to Naruto.

"I love you, Naruto." she whispered, her cheeks redder than a tomato. "And I love you Sakura chan." he replied before crashing his lips into hers. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer.

"_Together, we'll face the future."_

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_Ino mentioned the "lazy bastard" and I guess you know who that is. Originally I planned to leave out chouji but he'll make a return._

_Next chapter: Double Date!_


	15. Double Date?

I just wanted to say that during the duration of this story I will incorporate numerous Japanese festivals as I want to keep this story kind of realistic. Another chapter! Today is a holiday and school resume tomorrow so I decided to do another chapter! Please enjoy.

**I do not own Naruto!**

**Fav, Review and follow.**

* * *

**********Summary**: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun.

* * *

**In The Sun**

**September 26th 2015**

**Sunday**

**Night Time – 7:00**

**Garden Cinema **

The extravagant garden bustled with young to old couples. The garden had a plethora of trees. The autumn leaves fell decorating the red carpet. Lights of all different colours inhabited the trees which is a welcome contrast compared to the starless night sky.

One particular couple walked seamlessly through the crowd. Naruto wore a white dress shirt which hung out of his black denim jeans and his fancy dress shoes. Sakura wore a white dress which stopped mid-thigh paired with white thigh high stockings and white heels. Her hair with the exception of her bangs was pulled back into a bun held but a white ribbon which complimented her mother's white pearl necklace. In all they both looked like a rich couple.

Sakura held onto Naruto's arm as they walked through the crowd. "Naruto, it's a good thing we dressed fancy." she whispered close to Naruto's ear as she eyed other well dressed patrons. Naruto nodded. "I don't know why Ino chose this place but it's beautiful." Sakura said in awe, resting her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto pulled her closer.

"Not as beautiful as you Sakura chan." he replied. He brought her hand to his mouth kissing it slightly. Sakura blushed. "By the way the show isn't starting for another hour so we can get something to eat now if you want." Naruto offered, a smile on his face.

"Not yet." Sakura said, twirling her hair. "This is my first date and I want to enjoy it more than ever." Sakura smiled softly. Naruto chuckled. "Well Sasuke and Ino isn't here as yet so where do you want to go my lady." Naruto said, doing a mock bow. Sakura's eyes shone with wonder and excitement.

"I want to see the pond I saw in the booklet. It looked beautiful." Sakura said happily. _"She's just so beautiful." _Naruto thought, blushing at his girlfriend. Sakura looked at her boyfriend and smirked. "What are you thinking mister?" she said, poking his chest. Naruto bought his hand to her chin, lifting it towards him. His eyes glanced at her lips then to her eyes.

"Nothing you don't already know." he breathed out. He captured her lips with his own. His tongue dance by Sakura's lips asking for permission to enter. Sakura complied. Sakura moaned against his mouth as Naruto explored parts she never thought would be explored by someone else. It was like a dream come through. Naruto on the other hand didn't want it to stop. It felt amazing. Her amazingly soft and plump lips didn't help, especially her cherry flavoured lip gloss. The only thing that mattered was them both in the sea of strangers.

Reluctantly they both separated, breathing heavily. "That was amazing, Sakura chan." Naruto breathed out, looking directly into his eyes. Sakura turned beet red. "Well, next time warn me Naruto." Sakura looked around her embarrassingly. People were looking at them oddly. Naruto laughed. "Come on let's go see the pond." he said, hooking his arm with hers once more. Sakura nodded, smiling brightly.

.

.

.

**September 26th 2015**

**Sunday**

**Night Time – 7:25**

**Garden Cinema **

_**Zen Pond**_

Koi slowly swam through the pond, in between various plant life and crevices. A small waterfall made ripples that expanded across the pond. Small insects quickly scurried away, hiding away from it's predators. The coloured lights reflected on the pond making other fish seem multicoloured. Not only did the pond look incredibly beautiful but the music that the three kimono ladies played on their Koto's made everything seem alive and vibrant.

"Naruto this is really beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." Sakura said, amazed. Naruto and Sakura sat on a bench near the pond, cuddled with each other. "I agree Sakura chan..." Naruto whispered, nibbling on her ear. Sakura sighed. "I wish we could stay like this forever..." she said sadly. Naruto pulled her closer to him, his arms draped around her. "Why?" he questioned.

"Right now, I feel on top of the world." Sakura said, a calming smile on her face, making her like serene. "I don't feel sick and I'm.. with you." she finished, her eyes closed. Naruto looked at her in admiration.

"Sakura chan, do you know why I feel in love with you?" Naruto asked. This made Sakura opened her eyes and stare at him. "I often ask myself that question..." Sakura said softly. Naruto chuckled.

"It's not because I pitied you or felt bad because of you're sickness." Naruto said, looking down while playing with her fingers. "It's because of your smile. Even at your worst you would smile genuinely." Naruto finished. Tears formed in Sakura's eyes. "Sakura chan don't cry." Naruto said, hugging her tightly.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad baka!" Sakura nearly shouted. "I'm crying because you make me so happy. I.. I don't know what I would do without you... I've only known you for a few months and you already stole my heart from me." Sakura continued crying.

"Shh Sakura chan." Naruto said, rubbing her back affectionately. "You stole mines the moment I saved your hat for you..." he whispered softly, looking at Sakura. Sakura stared into his blue eyes. She could feel the love he had for her. She could feel it in his actions. How he handled her with the most care in world. He made her feel alive. If he was to ever leave her she knew she would surely die quicker.

"Naruto, never leave me... please.." Sakura gripped his shirt tightly, her expression hopeful Naruto smiled at her. "I promised you didn't I? I'll never leave your side..." Sakura nodded happily as she and Naruto embraced each other.

.

.

.

**September 26th 2015**

**Sunday**

**Night Time – 8:00**

**Garden Cinema **

**Zen Cinema #1**

**Movie: "Yellow Elephant"**

Sakura and Naruto entered the cinema and took their seats in the middle row. "Naruto they are late." Sakura informed Naruto. "Don't worry they will be soon he-" Naruto started but was cut off by someone.

"Naruto." Sasuke called. Ino stood next to him. Both wore matching clothes which consisted of mostly blue and white. "Hey!" Ino waved as they both sat close to Naruto and Sakura.

"What took you guys so long?" Naruto hissed, not wanting to disturbed the other patrons. "Well Ino here took forever to put on whatever she had to put on. I mean she still looks the same as always." Sasuke complained. Ino gasped. "Sasuke!" Ino shouted, slapping him on the arm. "Ow!"

"Shut up will ya!" a man in the back shouted.

Sakura and Naruto laughed their predicament. Sasuke glared at Ino. Ignoring Sasuke she looked at Sakura. "Sakura you look wonderful tonight. Looks like something I would wear." Ino genuinely complimented. Sakura's cheeks turned a light pink. "Thank you Ino and you look wonderful as well."

"I know right." Ino said flipping her hair over he shoulder. "Just fabulous." Sakura rolled her eyes and giggled.

Naruto leaned close to Sasuke. "Seems like the girls are getting along." he whispered so don't won't hear. "Thank god. I'm not here for one of Ino's episodes." Sasuke whispered back.

"Are you guys talking about us?" Sakura and Ino asked at the same time, a smirk on their faces. Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads furiously. "Good, cause the movie is about to start." Ino added.

The lights dimmed and the screen started to show the movie. Several minutes into the show Sakura ripped her eyes away from the screen and leaned close to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, I'll go get us some popcorn." Sakura suggested. Naruto looked at her worried. "You sure? I could go-" Naruto started but Sakura cut him off.

"I'll go get Naruto. I'll be fine." Sakura said, reassuringly. "I'll go with her too." Ino added. Sasuke looked at her quickly, his face evident with worry. "Ino you shoul-"

"Sasuke I'm going." Ino said, with conviction. Sasuke sighed. He didn't want Sakura and Ino to get into any fight. Naruto's thoughts followed Sasuke's closely. He too worried for Sakura.

"You guys worry too much." Sakura said, laughing quietly. "Let's go Ino." Both Sakura and Ino stood up and went into the lobby. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"_What have we done!?"_ they both thought, scared of what might happen.

.

.

.

**September 26th 2015**

**Sunday**

**Night Time – 8:20**

**Garden Cinema **

**Lobby**

Sakura and Ino walked into the lobby heading towards the concession counter. "Sakura, I-I kind of wanted to apologize, which is why I came with you." Ino managed out. Sakura nodded. "I'm sorry for how I acted before. I may act like a bitch sometimes but I'm not all that bad."Ino finished, sounding remorseful. Sakura could sense her genuine honesty and smiled.

"It's fine Ino. I'm glad your my friend." Sakura said happily. _"Friend?" _Ino thought. She then smile. "Thank you Sakura... I'm glad to be your friend as well. Now let's get our boyfriend some popcorn shall we!?" Ino said excitedly. Sakura giggled at her behaviour. Just before Sakura and Ino reached the concession counter, Naruto and Sasuke rushed out through the cinema door.

"Sakura chan!"

Sakura and Ino turned around to see both Naruto and Sasuke them running up to them. Naruto stopped in front of Sakura. "Are you guys ok?!" Naruto asked, breathing heavily. Sasuke looked quite worn out too. Sakura and Ino looked at each other and laughed out, shaking their heads.

"Did you guys seriously think Sakura and I would've ripped each other's heads off?" Ino asked incredulously. "And ruin our dresses?" Sakura added

"They're speaking in tandem." Naruto whispered to Sasuke who nodded. "We heard that?!" Ino shouted.

"We just thought you might repeat your performance of when Naruto took Sakura to school." Sasuke said calmly.

"Sasuke kun we are more elegant than that." Ino said, flicking her bang to the side showing off some sass. "Aren't I right Sakura?" Sakura nodded and smile, her hands on her hips.

"Ok guys, let's just get the popcorn and go back to the movie." Naruto told them. They all agreed.

.

.

.

**September 26th 2015**

**Sunday**

**Night Time – 8:35**

**Garden Cinema **

_**Zen Cinema #1**_

_**Movie: "Yellow Elephant"**_

"_Please don't leave me Tou san ... please.." _

"_Tsume... I'm sorry... looks like I'll meet your mother soon..."_

"_Tou san! Tou san!"_

Sakura held onto Naruto tightly as she cried. Ino too was crying. "Oh my god Naruto, he died." Sakura wept onto Naruto's shoulder.

"That was so heartbreaking, Sasuke kun!" Ino said sadly, wiping her eyes. Naruto groaned as did Sasuke. They couldn't take any more of the chic flick.

"Sasuke kun, I'm going to go the bathroom." Ino informed. "I'll come too." Sasuke said, standing up. "We'll be back Naruto." Naruto nodded as Ino and Sasuke left. Several minutes later...

"Tai! What are you doing!?"

"I love you Maki.."

"Tai... you know I can't... I'm getting married."

"Elope with me... We'll travel the world together my sweet."

"Yes my love.. I'll elope with you Tai, Father would want me to follow my heart."

.

.

.

**September 26th 2015**

**Sunday**

**Night Time – 9:00**

**Garden Cinema **

Naruto and Sakura walked out of the cinema. Sakura wiped her eyes. "Naruto, I'm sorry. It...it's just I'm so emotional." Sakura managed out. Naruto smiled. "It's fine Sakura chan. It's amusing seeing you like this." He laughed quietly and Sakura joined in.

"This was a great date, Naruto." Sakura thanked him, linking her arm with his. "Despite you're obvious dislike for the movie you sat through it with me." Naruto grinned. "I'd do anything for you Sakura chan." Sakura felt her chee

ks heat up then she gasped. "I wonder where Ino and Sasuke went though.

**September 26th 2015**

**Sunday**

**Night Time – 9:00**

**Parking Lot**

"Oh Sasuke kun!" Ino moaned. Her head against the back seat and her ass up high. "Harder Sasuke kun.."

Sasuke thrust deeper into Ino, as he gripped her ass tighter and slapped it. Their juices dirtied the car seat. Sasuke then lifted into closer to him as he thrust harder from the back.

"Ino you're so good..." Sasuke whispered, his hot breath dancing on her neck. But his thoughts were somewhere else.

"_How did I get into this?"_ thought Sasuke as Ino called his name once more.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_Koto- The **koto** is a traditional Japanese stringed musical instrument. The koto is the national instrument of Japan._

_Koi- **Koi** or more specifically __**nishikigoi, **_literally "brocaded carp"), are ornamental varieties of domesticated common carp (_Cyprinus carpio_) that are kept for decorative purposes in outdoor koi ponds or water gardens.


	16. First Arguement

Sorry for the short chapter and long wait but I've been super busy. . Next chapter will be longer for sure.

Review, fav and follow!

* * *

**************Summary**: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun.

* * *

**In The Sun**

**October 10th 2015**

**Saturday**

**Night Time– 10:00**

**Naruto's Apartment**

Sakura stood at the door looking confused, frustrated and desperate. Her hair clung to her sweaty face. She wore a large pink sweater, a pair of leggings and a pair of brown boots. Her entire form shook as she gripped a present in her hands. Her concern was not the present but it was mostly getting the present to the recipient. Sakura's eyes dart around the room filled with lights of all colours. The room was packed with strangers dancing to loud music.

"_How will I find him in here?"_ Sakura thought, distressed. Sakura stood rooted in her spot, afraid to even step in the large crowd. Sakura quickly brought a hand to her mouth and coughed. "I just want to give him this.. and apologize to him." Sakura leaned on the wall as her head began to get giddy. Her body hurt. She was hurt. Not only physically but mentally as well. Sakura took a breath of air and stood up straight. Gathering her courage she made her way through the crowd as the thoughts that weighed heavily on her mind consumed her.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

**.**

**October 8th 2015**

**Saturday**

**Morning– 9:00**

Sakura sat in the living room filled with all kinds of material cloth. Sakura expertly used the sewing machine on a piece of orange cloth. Mebuki stood in the kitchen, sipping a cup of hot chocolate with a small smile plastered on her face as she watched Sakura diligently use the sewing machine.

"Sakura you're sure you don't want my help?" Mebuki said chuckling a bit. Sakura shook her head and screamed out. "Shit shit shit shit!" Mebuki frowned a bit. "Language, young lady." Sakura turned around and smiled softly. "Sorry mom but this is so hard. I keep messing up the material and this is like the 10th time." Sakura said, a sad smile on her face.

Mebuki laughed. "I could still help you if you want." Mebuki offered. Sakura shook her head once more. "Mom as much as I really want your help right now.." Sakura turned back around and looked at her mess and smiled. "I want to make this with my own hands." Mebuki sipped her tea once more and walked over to Sakura standing next to her. Her hand ruffled Sakura's hair. "I'm sure Naruto will love it."

Sakura looked up at her mother, a large Naruto-like grin on her face. "I hope so.."

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

Sakura squeezed through a couple of people as the loud music blasted through her ears. The stench of alcohol and sweat assaulted her nose. "If I could only find Naruto I could get out of here.." Sakura said before someone pushed her making her bump into someone.

"What the fuck-!" The person yelled before turning around. "Sakura?! What are you doing here?!" Ino tried shouting. Sakura steadied herself and looked at Ino in shock.

"I-Ino I'm looking for Naruto..." Sakura trailed off, looking through the crowd. Ino held Sakura's hand. "You don't look good Sakura. Maybe you should go home." Sakura shook her head. "Just point me to where Naruto is. I have something for him." Sakura finished looking down at the present under her arm. Ino gave her a smiled. "When I last saw him he went to his room. You should check there." Ino said, pointing her towards the door way in the back.

"Thanks Ino.." Sakura said in barely a whisper. Ino read her lips and nodded. Sakura walked towards the kitchen as Ino went off somewhere dancing. Sakura squeezed through a couple that were half naked. They were possibly drunk and eating each other's face. Sakura looked away from them as her thoughts consumed her once more.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

**October 9th 2015**

**Saturday**

**Afternoon– 12:00**

**Haruno Household**

**Sakura's Bedroom**

"Sakura do you really want me to go?" Naruto asked, angry. "I would rather spend my birthday with just the two of us!" Naruto stepped closer to her grabbing her shoulders. "I don't care about parties or anything... I just want to spend it with you." Sakura felt her eyes began to water and she quickly turned away. "Naruto go enjoy yourself. " Sakura said, her back to him.

"Then come with me Sakura. Please" Naruto said from behind her. His eyes flashed with different emotions. He squeezed his hand tightly into a fist. "Why are you acting like this Sakura? Everything was fine." Naruto turned away from her, his eyes downcast. "You've been pushing me away these past few days. Tell me what did I do?" he pleaded, turning to face her again.

Hearing him say that broke Sakura's heart. Sakura felt her tears rolled down her cheeks. He was right. Everything was fine and this is all her fault. She was stupid. She should be glad he wanted to spend all this time with her but she felt like she was holding him back from doing things he loved. He was with her all the time these past days and he even skipped school a few times. Sakura remained quiet. They stood there for a few minutes without saying anything.

"Fine. FINE!" Naruto shouted, his anger getting the best of him. Sakura flinched at his tone. She was afraid to look at him. "I'll go to this damn party." Naruto said before leaving. The door slammed and Sakura instantly dropped down on the bed in tears.

"Did I made a mistake?"

**Flashback End.**

.

.

.

Sakura could see the bedroom door in sight. Sakura gulped and held the present close to her chest. "Sakura you can do this..." Sakura said to herself. Sakura walked to the door and placed her hand on the nob. The music blasted through out the apartment making the nob vibrate a bit sending vibrations through her body. Strangely, it calmed her. _"Apologize, give him the present and everything will be fine."_ Sakura thought, as she slowly turned the nob. The door clicked and she pushed the door opened slowly. Instantly her heart stopped and her body froze. The present fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Who are you!?" a feminine voice said.

"Sakura!?"

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	17. A Melancholy Birthday

I felt obligated to do this chapter before Monday. Thanks for all the reviews! And I finally reached 10,000 views and that's all because of everyone who reviewed or just read the story. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. c:

Next Update will be next weekend when I have time. c:

Review, follow and fav.

* * *

******************Summary**: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun.

* * *

**In The Sun**

**October 10th 2015**

**Saturday**

**Night Time – 10:30**

**Naruto's Apartment**

Sakura quickly brought a hand to her mouth as she gasped. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Some girl was embracing Naruto and she had a smirk on her face as she went in to kiss him. The girl noticed her and stopped, her face scrunched up in anger.

"Who are you!?" she shouted, still seated at the edge of the bed. Naruto tried to get up when he saw her but stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Sakura!?" he shouted, trying to crawl to her. Sakura was frozen in her spot. Her body trembled and her head got dizzy. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Do you know this ugly girl?" the girl asked Naruto, laughing while she said it. Sakura flinched at her mocking tone. She couldn't take this any more. Sakura's eyes started to water and she took a step back.

"Sakura please wait" Naruto said, as he tried to get up but fell on his knees. Sakura could tell he was _drunk_ and it hurt to see him like this. "Naruto..." she whispered but it fell on deaf ears as the loud music drowned out most sound in the apartment.

"Sakura p-please don't leave..." Naruto said, as he reached her leg. "I love you so much." Naruto hugged her waist and pressed his head against her stomach. "I-I just wanted to stay with you." he said, sobbing onto her shirt. Sakura cried even harder. She hurt him. This was all her fault. If she didn't tell him to go he wouldn't be like this. Sakura hugged him back. She loved him so much. She couldn't leave him here in this state.

"What the fuck is this?" the girl said, walking towards Sakura. Sakura looked away from the still sobbing Naruto and looked at the girl. The girl stopped in front of Sakura and picked up the present. Sakura looked at her surprised.

"Put that down!" Sakura shouted, her anger rising. Sakura held onto Naruto tighter as she watched the girl look curiously at the present. The started to rip open the present.

"I told you-!" Sakura started but the girl interrupted her. "Shut the fuck up pinkie." she said, as she pulled out the item out of the box. Sakura saw the girl take out the orange sweater and started to laugh at it. "Awe you got a little orange sweater for blondie whom I drugged." the girl giggled. Sakura eyes widened looked down at Naruto quickly and realized he was looking a little dazed. Sakura then thought back to how he acted earlier. How long was he drugged!?

"This.." the girl said, making Sakura look back at the girl. Sakura could see a knife in her hand. "is a shitty present." the girl finished with a smirk. The girl took the knife and stabbed it through the sweater and dragged it down which ripped the fabric. Sakura looked on in shock. The girl smirked as she dropped the now ripped sweater on the ground. That's when Sakura saw red. She didn't care if she was sick, exhausted or tired at that moment. All was forgotten when Sakura rushed from Naruto's side and tackled the girl on the bed knocking the knife out of her hand.

"You bitch!" Sakura yelled and started to pull the girl's hair. The girl started kicking at scratching at Sakura.

"Get off of me you crazy bitch!" the girl screamed. Sakura then gathered all the strength she had and punched the girl in her nose.

The girl's head flew back on the bed and she screamed out louder as blood rushed from her nose. Sakura raised her hand for another punch but the girl kicked Sakura in her stomach, knocking her on the ground. Sakura groaned as she hit the ground hard. Sakura tried to get up but the girl pounced on her and pinned her to the ground. The girl's long black hair fell on Sakura's face. Sakura tried to get up but the girl was stronger.

"I'll show you what you get for messing with me!" the girl said, gripping Sakura's hair making her wince. The girl raised her fist ready to punch Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the incoming punch.

.

.

.

**October 10th 2015**

**Saturday**

**Night Time – 10:45**

**Haruno Household**

Mebuki sleepily opened her eyes and sat up in bed. Yawning, she stretched out her arms. Mebuki stood up and walked into the hallway to go to the bathroom. As she passed Sakura's door she realized it was opened. "That's funny... Sakura usually keeps her door closed." Mebuki thought, stopping in front Sakura's door. Pushing it open she saw it was empty. Mebuki's heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

"Sakura." Mebuki said as she ran into Sakura's room. Mebuki frantically searched the room from top to bottom. She dropped to the ground to look under the bed.

"Sakura!?" Mebuki yelled as she ran downstairs. Mebuki felt tears already threatening to fall. "Sakura!?" she yelled once more. Mebuki turned on every light in the house searching for Sakura. Mebuki stopped by the kitchen counter and leaned against it. Mebuki took several deep breaths. "Calm down Mebuki.." Mebuki said to herself. "Think.. where could she be?" Mebuki's eyes were as wide as saucers as she realized. "Naruto's birthday party." Mebuki shouted out loud. Mebuki rushed for her phone quickly and dialled Jiraiya's number. The phone rang for a few minutes before he picked up.

"_H-hello.."_ a sleepy voice answered.

"Jiraiya! It's me Mebuki." Mebuki shouted into the phone but quickly lowered her voice.

"_Huh, what?! Mebuki? What's wrong?"_ Jiraiya replied in a worried tone. All remnants of sleep vanished from his voice.

"I just woke up and found Sakura gone." Mebuki cried out. "I think she's at Naruto's place. Please pick her up. She wasn't suppose to be go the party." Mebuki finished, releasing a sob.

"_Mebuki it'll be fine. I'll put on some clothes and head over there shortly."_ Jiraiya reassured her.

"Thank you so much Jiraiya. Thank you."Mebuki said softly, as she relaxed and let out the breath she held in.

"_No problem Mebuki.."_ Jiraiya said before putting down the phone.

Mebuki placed the phone back and let out a sigh. She walked into the kitchen ready to fix herself a cup of tea.

"_Sakura please be ok..."_ Mebuki thought sadly.

.

.

.

.

**October 10th 2015**

**Saturday**

**Night Time – 10:38**

**Naruto's Apartment**

Sakura waited for the impact but it never came. The girl was dragged off of her kicking and screaming. Sakura opened her eyes to see Naruto holding the girl by her hand and dragging her towards the door.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her!" Naruto shouted with so much anger it made the girl stop struggling against him. The girl trembled in fear as Naruto stood over her. The music stopped as a crowd stood by the door.

"Naruto.." Sakura said with tears in her eyes, thankful that Naruto saved her. Naruto glanced quickly at her and back at the girl. Her took her by her hand and roughly dragged her up to standing position. "Get the fuck out my apartment!" he said, making the girl push through the crowd in fear. Ino managed to get through crowd and stood at the door in shock.

"Naruto?" she looked at him in shock and her eyes darted over to Sakura and she gasp. "Sakura!" Ino rushed to Sakura's side as Sasuke slowly stepped into the room. "What happened? Are you ok?" Ino said all at once. Sakura nodded her head while still looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked closed his eyes. His body swayed a bit and he held onto the wall. Leaning on the door Naruto took several breaths as he could hear people talking and laughing. He could feel the drug the girl used wearing off. Sasuke sensed his dilemma and instantly got to work. Sasuke stood in front of Naruto and looked at the crowd.

"Everyone party over!" Sasuke shouted, as he began to usher out the people. The people filed out quickly, pushing and trying to get through the apartment door. Ino helped up Sakura who then felt extremely weak. Sakura moved from Ino's side and walked towards Naruto. Naruto who was still leaning against the wall felt a hand embrace him from behind. Sakura held Naruto tight as tears ran down her eyes.

"Sakura I'm so sorry-" Naruto started but Sakura stopped him. "No, I'm sorry Naruto and thank you for saving me." she muttered against his back. Naruto moved from Sakura's embrace and turned around and held her close, tears running down his eyes.

"Sakura I love you. You know that right?" Naruto whispered softly, kissing her forehead.

Sakura felt her eyes get heavy and her feet got weak. Her entire body felt like shutting down. Sakura knew something was wrong even before she got here. Sakura had to tell him now. If this was her last moment she would tell him.

"I know..." Sakura said softly against his chest. "I love you too." Sakura used the last bit of her strength and pulled him closer. "And Happy Birthday Naruto." Sakura finished before all she saw was darkness.

"_Sakura!"_

* * *

Oh No Sakura! :c Thanks for reading! haha. :)

Not much SasuIno fluff and a smidge of Mebuya.

There will be a time-skip after the next 5 chapters or so. Just a heads up. ^.^


	18. Anguished Amore I

It's here like I promised! It's kind of short but I think I got the message across. This is part 1 of 2 chapters. Hope you enjoy it!

Fav, Review and Follow

* * *

**********************Summary**: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun.

* * *

**In The Sun**

Green eyes stared at the sky above her. Her body laid against the sandy beach under a tree dead from the darkness of the sky. The murky waves crashed on the shore almost touching her pale feet. The sky was dark. No stars. No nothing. The only thing there was her...

Sakura stayed in her spot for what seemed like years, decades, centuries. It seemed like for her time never passed. Where was she? Is what she asked herself but she could never find the answer.

"How did I get here?" Sakura asked, she trying to reach her hand out the sky but her hand didn't want to move...it couldn't. "Why do I feel like I'm dying?" Tears fell from Sakura's eyes. Her hand trembled in fear. "Why... can't I remember anything?"

Sakura closed her eyes. Listening to the sound of the waves. Sakura took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. Her body went cold. Standing over her was a younger version of her self. _"Another me?"_ Sakura thought, confused.

"I'm you...I'm Inner you...I'm Inner Sakura.." the younger Sakura said, impassively. Inner Sakura sat next to Sakura. "I came to tell you something special..."

"Tell me what?" Sakura mumbled in fear of hearing what she had to say. Inner Sakura looked at Sakura with a black face. She came closer to Sakura's face. Her eyes hauntingly staring at Sakura. Sakura tried to move but she couldn't. Her body wasn't working from the time she woke up here.

"You're going to die." Inner Sakura said, her voice sounding sinister. "You..." she emphasized. "Are going to die."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, fear, and realization. She remembered. She remembered everything. Inner Sakura smiled and moved away, laying beside Sakura and holding her hand. It suddenly dawned on Sakura that what her inner said was true. _"She's right..."_ Sakura thought, fresh tears ready to fall. Sakura felt Inner squeezed her hand tightly. At the very moment Sakura broke down. Unable to move but her heart cried out for help.

"I'm going to die." Sakura told Inner as she heavy sobs escaped her and her body racked with despair. "I'm going to die..." Sakura said once more, not sure if Inner is listening

"It's going to happen..." Sakura whispered softly finally accepting it. "What difference does it make? If it's tomorrow or 80 years...there's no way out." Being with Naruto made her forget, he made her live free, he made her live for now but that was all folly. "I..I..." Sakura's voice failed her.

Inner squeezed her hand once more. Inner turned her head in Sakura's direction. "You're going to die.." She said once more. "It's going to happen... you're going to die...it's going to happen." Sakura wanted her to shut up.

"STOP STOP JUST STOP!" Sakura screamed out in anguish and pain. "I KNOW I KNOW JUST STOP IT!"Sakura cried out, sobbing. Sakura wanted to move so badly. She wanted to run from here. Get away from it all. Inner Sakura ignored her and continued.

"What difference does it make? If it's tomorrow or 80 years...there's no way out...there's no way out...there's no way out..." Inner said over and over. "I'm going to die... we are going to die.."

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Begging for her to stop. Begging for her to stop her torture. "Please please just stop..." Sakura cried harder, her eyes red and her face a mess with tears. "Please..." Sakura begged. "stop I beg you..."

Inner stopped and turned her gaze back at that sky. Sakura continued to sob. Her thoughts when to Naruto. Oh how she missed him. The thought of never seeing him again made her cry harder. "Naruto.. I miss you so much.." Sakura managed out between her tears. "I miss you..." she whispered to the night sky.

"I miss you..." Inner Sakura whispered. Inner wiped her eyes furiously "We miss you so much..." she said, her voice cracking.

"We love you..."

.

.

.

**October 17th 2015**

**Saturday**

**Evening – 4:00**

**Hospital Room**

Naruto sat next to Sakura's bed, her hand in his. "Sakura chan... I got back my exam results today." Naruto whispered to her. "Guess what.. I aced them." he chuckled. He held her hand tighter and brushed a strand of her hair from her face.

"Jiraiya wants to train me to run the family business... " Naruto smiled, rubbing his thumb over her hand. "I'll be soon busy with that..." He laughed. "Knowing that perv he will work me to death..." Naruto's voice died down. _"Death..." _he thought, sadly. He looked at Sakura. His mouth opened to say something but his words failed him. A few minutes later he spoke up.

"I haven't since your mom since last week." he admitted to her unconscious form. "I-I'm scared to look her in the eye." He closed his eyes, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "The doctors say they don't know when you'll wake up... I-I..." He trailed off before he cried out. He cried into her arm, as he held into close to him.

"If you can hear me Sakura chan... please wake up for me!" Naruto cried harder as her clutched his chest where his heart is. He couldn't take the thought of her dying. If she died...he wouldn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..I'm sorry.." he said continuously whilst crying. "Please Sakura chan...wake up... I miss you..."

"I love you..."

.

.

.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	19. Anguished Amore II

Summary:Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun.

* * *

**In The Sun**

**October 19th 2015**

**Monday**

**Morning – 9:35**

**Hospital Room**

"Hey Sakura chan.. It's me again..."

Naruto sat there holding Sakura's hand, his fingers laced with hers. His eyes were empty like he had lost something. However, he did lost something...his love. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat. He was lost. Completely lost and in a pain.

"Every time I see you like this..." He started but couldn't finish. Tears stained his face. His entire form looked dishevelled. He was broken. "Why did you have to leave me?!" he suddenly shouted. "Why won't you wake up?! Don't you love me!? Sakura chan answer me!?" He shook her constantly hoping to wake her up. "Please Sakura chan!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as his tears flowed like a waterfall down his face.

"Hold him down!" a nurse shouted before several other nurses burst into the room and held him down. "Let Go Of Me!" Naruto said defiantly as he struggled against the nurses.

"He's too strong!" One nurse shouted before she was pushed to the ground by Naruto. Naruto continued to struggle and fight with the nurses until he felt something prickled in his neck. His body instantly relaxed. His eyes began to feel heavy.

"S-sakura c-chan..." Naruto whispered as he reached his hand out to touch her. "Saku-" His body fell limply onto the nurses.

.

.

.

**October 19th 2015**

**Monday**

**Afternoon – 12:00**

**Hospital Room**

"Doctor do you have any idea when she'll wake up!" Mebuki cried out, her body trembling.

"I'm sorry ma'am..It's really up to her." The doctor said, his voice low. Mebuki fell to the ground, bawling her eyes out. "Why must it be her!?" The doctor shifted on his spot uncomfortably. He quickly ran out the room to avoid comforting the weeping woman.

Mebuki quieted down after a few minutes. Mebuki got up and sat next to her daughter. "Oh Sakura.. oh my sweet Sakura." Mebuki whispered, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "I failed you..."

She rested her head against the bed. "I failed your father...I-I promised..."

.

.

Flashback

The music flowed through the house like a ghost silently entering and leaving. The chords of the piano made it sound so ethereal.

A new born Sakura was in the arms of her mother as she rocked her gently. "She's so beautiful." Kizashi implied from behind Mebuki. "She'll be just like you, Mebuki."

Mebuki chuckled and continued rocky Sakura gently. "Kizashi... sing for me..." Mebuki told him while looking at Sakura. "No.. sing for us." She said. conclusive. Kizashi laughed. "You really want me to?" She nodded. " I can't sing that good." he chuckled nervously. "The tell me a poem." Mebuki said, a sweet smile on her face.

Kizashi walked over to the table and pulled a chair in front of Mebuki. He sat down and took a deep breath. "This poem is called "The Silent Winter Of Our Hearts."

"When the heat of our hearts blaze like the fires from hell." he started and held his daughter's wee little hand in his own. Mebuki smiled at the exchange. "It's because we are near the ones we love..." Mebuki started to tear up.

Kizashi looked at Sakura and her with so much love it made her heart beat faster. "When our hearts beat like the drums of a drummer it means we cherish every moment with them.."

Kizashi hugged his with and child closely. "When our heart grows cold we cling to every moment like it's the last."

Mebuki hugged Sakura closer, kissing her little forehead as Kizashi hugged them both. "And when our heart grows silent...we do nothing but hope... for better or... for worst." Kizashi finished.

Mebuki's lips trembled as she tried to speak. "We'll protect her Kizashi... We...we." she managed out.

Kizashi kissed her instantly shutting her up. They kissed with the passion of olden lovers. Kizashi pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. "I know we will... I know you will protect our child."

Flashback End.

Mebuki wiped her eyes with her wash cloth. Her eyes now red from crying. "I promised I'll protect you Sakura... I will fulfil that promise. If you wake up I know you might hate me but it's a mother's job to protect it's child." Mebuki said, her voice full of conviction. Mebuki turned around and left the room heading to her next destination.

.

.

.

**October 19th 2015**

**Monday**

**Evening – 3:00**

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto, Sasuke and Ino sat at the dining table. The atmosphere was almost suffocating as they silently ate take-out food. Naruto played with his food.

"Naruto...I'm sorry." Ino spoke up. "I didn't know about-" Ino said before being cut off by Naruto. Naruto brushed her off with a wave of his hand.

"It's fine Ino." Naruto said, still playing with his food. "Let's not talk about it.."

Sasuke regarded Naruto with a glare.

"Naruto you have to talk about it!" Sasuke shouted slamming his fist down on the table suddenly. "You've been like a sad puppy all week."

Naruto felt his anger spiked. "You have no fucking idea what I'm going through Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, standing up while pushing the chair to the ground. "At least you have your girlfriend with you!" Naruto said pointing at Ino. "While... while my Sakura is..." Naruto trailed off weakly.

Sasuke's lowered his head sadly as did Ino. "I shouldn't have reacted that way Naruto... I'm sorry." Sasuke said. Naruto remained silent. Suddenly the door bell rang but Naruto didn't move an inch. Ino stood up.

"I'll get it."

Naruto leaned weakly against the table. "Sasuke...what am I suppose to do.. I feel so lost." Naruto whispered sadly. Sasuke eyes widened. Naruto was crying. "What am I suppose to do... tell me.." Naruto asked. Before Sasuke could even answer an angry voice shouted.

"You!"

Naruto knew that voice as his entire body trembled. Naruto instantly looked at where the voice came from and there was a very angry Mebuki.

"You took my daughter away from me!" Mebuki angrily shouted making her way towards him. "Why did you take her away from me?!"

Naruto stepped back, clearly shocked. "I...I..." Naruto started but didn't finished. He lowered his head in shame.

Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto. "Naruto didn't hurt her!" Sasuke defended as Ino came by his side.

"He took her away!" Mebuki shouted like a mad woman. "I hate you I hate you I hate you!" Mebuki screamed, tears falling from her eyes.

Sasuke and Ino blocked Mebuki from reaching Naruto. Naruto remained silent. "I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry..." Naruto whispered.

"Never come near me or my daughter again. If I catch you in her hospital room I'll call the police." Mebuki concluded before walking through the door leaving Naruto in a state of shock.

Sasuke and Ino turned to Naruto. "Naruto don't worry about what she said.." Sasuke said softly. Ino nodded in agreement. "Don't let that bother you Naruto..." Ino said, in agreement. Naruto remained rooted in his spot.

"No... she's right. I hurt Sakura chan.." Naruto cried out as tears dripped to the ground. "I'll stay away from them both. I only seem to hurt Sakura chan."

Ino flinched at his sad tone. "Naruto, Sakura wouldn't want that... she would want you to visit her." Ino tried convincing him.

"Naruto think this through..." Sasuke told him. Naruto slowly moved to the living room and sat down, resting his head in his hands.

"I already made my decision.."

.

.

.

"Sakura when will you wake up?" Inner Sakura asked. Sakura closed her eyes ignoring inner. She didn't know how long she was here for but she didn't care. She will still die either why.

"Don't you care about Naruto?!" Inner began shouting. Sakura flinched at the name and brushed it off quickly.

"You want to stay here..." Inner said, sadly. "Don't you want to live out your final days with Naruto by your side? Don't you want to be complete again?"

"Those are nothing but dreams Inner..." Sakura whispered. Inner was getting mad now. "They are only dreams if you let them be Sakura. Don't you realize how happy you were? Don't you care about Naruto's feelings? You're just be selfish!" Inner shouted.

Sakura's eyes widened as wide as saucers. She was right. She was being selfish while Naruto suffer. "I'm such a cruel person.." Sakura thought as tears ran down her cheeks. Inner felt relived that Sakura realized.

"Inner... let's go back. I want to be with Naruto..." Sakura said in between tears. Inner nodded as he pressed her forehead against Sakura's.

"We will finally be with him again.."

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Don't worry Sakura is not going to die here. She'll wake up next chapter.


	20. Promises

New chapter!. This chapter is a big change. This will take the story in a new direction meaning some characters will be more involved in the story. It's also turning point for certain characters.

Fav, review and follow.

* * *

**************************Summary**: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun.

* * *

**In The Sun**

**February 1st 2016**

**Monday**

**Morning – 7:00**

**Hospital Room**

Mebuki sat down at the table in Sakura's room. She looked ragged and dragged down. Bags settled under her eyes. She let out a sigh. "Sakura..." she thought sadly. Her one and only daughter wouldn't wake up. It's been almost 3 months. Three months since she fell in this coma. She cried and cried for her daughter, until she couldn't cry any more. She was tired. Her job tire her.

"I-I can't do it.." Mebuki said to herself, her emotions running wild. The doctors gave her an ultimatum. Leave her until she dies or end it now. Her daughter, the very life she brought into this world and they want her to end it. Mebuki sighed. Her thoughts drifted to Naruto. She hadn't seen him since that day. He did as she asked. She never saw him again. Jiraiya said he was doing fine but she knew he wasn't.

"Why must my life be so fucked up?" Mebuki asked looking towards the ceiling. Mebuki rested her head on the table. "Why did you leave me Kizashi? I'm all alone..." Mebuki whispered sadly. She missed him so much but she knew him coming back was impossible.

.

.

.

**February 1st 2016**

**Monday**

**Morning – 10:00**

**Namikaze Corporation**

"Naruto, make sure all the staff file those documents when you finish lunch." Jiraiya told him. Naruto nodded and did as he was told. "In a few months you'll be running this place. Of course I'll still be here giving you advice but I think you'll do a great job." Jiraiya said grinning. Naruto faintly smiled and give him a nod.

"I'm going to the lunch room old man..." Naruto told him. Naruto walked into the lunch room, which was empty. Naruto sighed in relief. He had hoped it would be empty. He went to the water heater and poured hot water in his ramen. Sitting down he waited for his ramen to finish. He stared off into nothing as his thoughts went back to_ her_..like it always does. God he missed her. He did the right thing. He would follow Mebuki's wishes and leave her alone. But...

Doing the right thing sometimes doesn't mean to be happy...

Never in his life did he expect to meet a girl like her. When he saw her for the first time he felt inclined to help her. When she smiled it made his day. He wanted to be near her but he couldn't. When it was time to say goodbye, he wished he would hear her laughter, see her smile, see her eyes but it never happened.

His feelings for her are still the same. But it became deeper. Naruto smiled faintly. His heart yearned for her. No matter how much he tried to stop this feeling, yet it won't. Who can blame him, huh? He fell for her and he won't stop falling.

Who would of thought that he would've fallen for a girl so hard. Girls asked him out before but he never cared but somehow...Sakura made something in him stir. She lit a fire in him that one could. Maybe...it's because she was similar to him. That's why he fell for her. He loved her.

Naruto got up from his seat and checked his ramen. A smile made it's way onto his face.

"I'll go see her.. that's a promise."

.

.

.

**February 1****st**** 2016**

**Monday**

**Midday – 12:00**

**Yamanaka Estate**

"Ino, I'm going to the flower shop!" Ino's mother called from inside. Ino didn't reply. Ino sat on the bench in her garden. The garden was her place to think. When she was sad she would come here. This time she thought about Sakura. She only knew her for a short time but they had grown to be close friends of the sort. When she heard about Sakura's illness, she cried. How could the world be so cruel? And Naruto..he has to endure it all. They both smiled and laughed together despite the hard times. They were meant to be together. She knew, Sasuke knew it. She could tell they loved each other with their entire beings. Ino's thoughts shifted to Sakura in the hospital.

She took flowers for her in a vase at the hospital. For someone who is a florist, she knew what people would like. If Sakura woke up she will enjoy the flowers. She knew they were her favourite. At first she didn't know what to give a sick friend. What to say. She knew nothing.

Then she settled for flowers. She was a florist. She didn't need to write a letter. Flowers conveyed many messages. The flowers she left for Sakura are beautiful. They are a dark blue, sometimes a light blue with yellow in the middle. Forget-Me-Not is the name. She chose this flower because of the meaning. It means "Remember Me Forever". She knew that she won't ever forget her, god forbid if anything happen. Naruto would never forget her either. Somehow Sakura weaselled her way into their lives.

Ino chuckled, brushing her hair from her face. When Sakura wakes up, she'll deepen their friendship. Get to know her better. That will be her promise. Her very own promise of a lifetime. Ino looked up at the sky as the wind blew gently.

"I promise.."

.

.

.

**February 1st 2016**

**Monday**

**Afternoon – 2:00**

**Uchiha Estate**

Sasuke knew people often thought him to be emotionless, cold-hearted and cruel. But he was none of these things. That was just a façade to throw people off. Only people who knew him well knew who he really was. Naruto was the main person. His brother, not by blood but by trust. He wish he could comfort his friend but he have no idea how to deal with situations like this.

Sasuke sat at the table with his family, eating silently. He eyes each of them carefully before delving back into his thoughts. His family or rather the entire clan acted like strangers, besides his mother and brother. He sometimes consider Naruto more family than they ever could be. But now that his best friend and brother is going through tough times how is he supposed to help him. He was never really close with Sakura but he could see she loved Naruto. Even Ino, somewhat established a relationship with her.

Sasuke sighed as he placed his fork down. He stood up from his seat. "Sasuke?" his mother called. Sasuke bowed his head. "May I be excused?" he said monotonously. His father- Fugaku, Mikoto his mother and brother, Itachi looked at him with surprise but it quickly passed.

"You may." His father said, his voice holding authority. Sasuke quickly walked out, wanting to get out of that suffocating room. He went into his room and sat on his bed. He took a deep breath. Previous thoughts rushed back to him in an instant. He laid down on his bed. Maybe he'll get to know Sakura better, maybe even be her friend. He'll also stick with Naruto, and help him through his problems. Even if he don't know what to say, being there would be enough. After all...

"That's what best friends are for.." Sasuke said, fire burning in his eyes.

.

.

.

**February 1st 2016**

**Monday**

**Evening – 3:00**

**Namikaze Corporation**

"Jiraiya sama! Would you like some tea?" A busty red head said, as her breast jumped up and down as she moved.

Jiraiya's mouth watered as her breast moved around. "Yes..." he said not paying attention to her but to her breast.

"Hai!" she said as she ran out. "Hurry back my sweet!" Jiraiya yelled. Jiraiya chuckled as soon as the girl was gone. One day he'll touch them. One day...

Jiraiya sat back in the chair. His expression turned serious. He thought of his grandson, Naruto. He never saw Naruto looked so lost. He did everything to try to cheer him up but the boy just wouldn't budge. He lost that spark in his eyes. If Minato and Kushina saw him now they would tear up. The entrusted Naruto to him yet he could do nothing for him.

Jiraiya knew the only person who could bring Naruto out of his shell. _"Sakura.."_ he thought, sadly. He never knew of the girl's sickness. Mebuki never told him. They both had been through a lot from what Mebuki told him. He hoped the girl wake up to ease Naruto's mind but he knew that was not possible at this moment. Mebuki told Naruto a few choice words. At first he was angry with her but he understand her. If he knew Naruto would die at any given moment he would react the same way.

Jiraiya ran a hand through his hair. He'll help Naruto and Sakura somehow. It may be small and insignificant but he knew Naruto needed all the support.

.

.

.

**February 1st 2016**

**Monday**

**Evening – 6:00**

**Hospital Room**

Sakura heard a voice but couldn't understand what was said. Her consciousness fades in and out. She couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not. She felt her body being touched and she heard the voice again.

Gradually things become clearer and her consciousness returned. Her emerald eyes landed on a mop of blonde hair. His head resting on her bed. He was crying. Her mind registered it quickly. _"Naruto!" _Sakura thought, distressed. She wanted to say something but stopped as he began to talk.

"Sakura chan, I miss you so much." Naruto said, crying his heart out. "I love you with my entire heart." He clutched the sheets tighter. "If you hear me... I beg you to wake up for me. If not for me...do it for your mother... please Sakura chan.."

Sakura couldn't take it any more. Her heart shattered at his confession. "N-Naruto.." Sakura managed out, her voice hoarse. Naruto froze and instantly his head shot up. Blue met green.

"Sakura chan..." Naruto whispered, unbelieving. "Please tell me this is real.. please tell me..." Naruto closed his eyes tightly. Sakura managed a weak smile. She reached out and touch his face. "I'm real... you baka.." she said softly, tears threatening to fall. Naruto suddenly crushed her in a hug.

"Oh, Sakura chan! Thank god. I missed you so much." Naruto said, his head in the crook of her neck. "I love you Sakura chan. You don't know how much I do." He whispered against her, kissing her all over.

"Naruto." Sakura said, which caught his attention. Naruto released her and looked at her. She was crying. "Sakura chan.. please don't cry." Naruto said, kissing away her tears. Sakura cried harder. She was happy to be with him. To finally feel him again. To finally kiss him again. The man she loved.

"I-I'm so happy Naruto." Sakura told him, in between sobs. Naruto smiled, wiping away her tears. "I'm...I'm..." Sakura choked out. Naruto hugged her once more. "Shhh Sakura chan.. You don't have to say any more." Naruto said, kissing her forehead.

"We'll never be apart again..."

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

In future chapters we'll see Ino, Sasuke and Jiraiya get closer to the family. I may add in Sasuke and Ino's family too. c:


	21. Passion

New chapter! Lemon time! This story will take on a more mature adult style. I hope you stick with me through it. Enjoy!

Review, Fav and Follow.

* * *

******************************Summary**: Suffering from a genetic disease, Sakura's life will soon come to an end. Hidden in despair and pain she wishes to find what it means to live fully and love unconditionally. Little did she know, someone will be there to help her find that meaning, guiding her towards the sun**.**

* * *

**In The Sun**

**February 6th 2015**

**Saturday**

**Morning – 10:35**

**Naruto's Apartment**

Sakura stood in front Naruto's apartment door. She wore a simple red skirt and a white t shirt. In her hair she had a red Alice band to accent her now long hair that ended mid back. Sakura fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as she waited for Naruto.

She worried for their relationship. Not because she wanted to end it but because of one thing. _"Her mom_." Sakura loved her mother dearly but after she heard what she had done to Naruto she didn't know what to think. She didn't want Naruto to see her any more and it really set her off. Naruto meant a lot to her. He was her everything. He saved her when she was lost and ready to give up on life. He made her believe. Believe that she could live on.

Her mother wanted to stop that. She wanted to take away the one thing..the one thing in her life that she could live for. If she was a mean person she would have already done something about it but she loved her mother despite her...unwanted advice.

So she made a plan. A plan to see Naruto secretly. She doesn't want to risk losing Naruto but she doesn't want to lose her mother either. This was the best solution...for now.

The door opened and a grinning Naruto greeted Sakura. "Sakura chan!" He hugged her tightly. His scent filled her nose as she relaxed in his arms.

"Naruto.." she whispered as she hugged him back. Naruto let go of her and guided her into his apartment. They sat on the couch, looking deep into each others eyes. Nothing was said. They didn't need to say anything. Their minds, hearts and eyes told it all. Sakura cuddled close to Naruto and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Sakura chan?" Naruto asked, rubbing her shoulder. He noticed she looked a bit down when she came in but she tried to hide it.

"It's just I'm worried.." Sakura finally told him, letting out a baited breath. She leaned more onto him.

"Worried about what?" Naruto asked. He knew what she was worried about but decided to play dumb. He himself was worried but he didn't want her to find out.

"My mom.." Sakura said, before she closed her eyes, taking in a steady breath. "What if she finds out?" she finished, looking Naruto straight in the eye with her glossy green eyes. Sakura suddenly felt lips on hers. Naruto gave her a chaste kiss and pulled away. He caressed her cheek and smiled handsomely at her.

"If she finds out she won't stop me from see you. I told you...we'll never be apart again." Naruto grinned, a bright smile on his face. Sakura eyes widened but soon they soften. She should have expected that answer from him. He always looked at the bright side of things and that's why she loved him.

She heard about Naruto from Ino and Sasuke. He was in depression when she was comatose. She didn't want him like that. She didn't want to lose him. Her heart at this moment told her one thing.

Sakura flicked her pink lock over her shoulder. Her lips crept into a slow smile. She placed a hand on Naruto's leg. Naruto froze on the spot. His mind trying to process what Sakura was doing.

"Naruto...please make love to me.." Sakura whispered. Naruto eyes widened as he began to stutter.

"S-sakura chan...what are you-" Naruto tried to say but Sakura cut him off. "Naruto I want this. I can't go on knowing I might lose myself..or you." Sakura said, gripping onto his shirt her eyes ready to release the waterworks.

Naruto stared at her for a long time before he broke into smile. "Sakura chan..." his voice turned all husky and seductive, the spark in his eyes making it impossible for her not to blush.

Naruto leaned forward and placed his soft lips on hers. He passionately kissed her like a husband kissing his wife. Sakura's mind burst into many thoughts. This kiss felt different to all the ones they shared. This one was more... slow, inviting, yet rough and filled with lust. She never felt nothing like it.

"I want you." Sakura said blushing, before she could stop herself as Naruto planted kisses in her neck. Naruto's hand moved to her hips and he gazed at her longingly. His eyes filled with lust. Naruto wanted her for a long time but he never brought up. He wanted it to be perfect with her.

"Sakura chan you sure you want this? I mean don't you want it to be perfect?" Naruto asked all to quickly. Sakura smiled softly to him and began caressing his chest. "This is perfect to me, baka." At this Naruto lifted Sakura up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom. Naruto placed her on his bed.

Sakura blushed at Naruto staring down at her. He caressed the space between her neck and ear and leaned in close to her. His hot breath danced against her skin. "I want you too, and it right now you're driving me crazy.." he breathed out, a blush on his face at his confession.

The idea that he wanted her filled her with longing. He wanted someone like her. "Shut up and kiss me baka.." Sakura said before kissing him.

Naruto kissed back and he automatically pulled her between his widespread legs, and lifted her close to him so they would be eye lever. He pulled away from her lips making her whine. He snaked his hands at the hem of Sakura's shirt and lifted the shirt over her head, eventually pulling it off. Sakura immediately tried to cover up in shyness but Naruto stopped her. He took his time looking her over, drinking in her features as if memorising every detail. The affection in his eyes and the way he looked at her really hit the nail on the head. She had no doubt that he loved her like he said he did. It was all in his eyes.

Naruto reached up into her hair removing the band, letting the rest of her hair fall on her shoulders. He moved to her jaw where he left a soft kiss a moved to the corner of her mouth. Sakura relaxed as he kissed her. He pressed his lips onto the beating pulse on her neck, then placed a sucking kiss which left a mark. Sakura let out a moan in pleasure which made Naruto suck on her neck harder.

In between kisses, Sakura unbutton Naruto's shirt and he quickly removed it. They removed all clothing from their bodies hoping to feel the warmth of each other. Their bodies pressed together and Sakura felt his length press against her. "It's huge!" Sakura moaned as their warmth penetrated each other. Sakura caressed his face and looked into his eyes. "Naruto...this is my first time..." she said softly. Naruto gave her a breathtaking smile. "We'll take our time, Sakura chan...slowly." Sakura felt between her legs get wet and she rubbed them together. Sakura's hands snaked around his naked, pulling him down to her. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, and he then held her so close she could feel the groan that vibrated through him. He pulled away.

Naruto shifted his body, easing one of his legs between hers. His thigh rubbed against her, the movement so deliberate and sensual she couldn't help but moan. His hand snaked down to her womanhood and he inserted two fingers making a loud moan escaped from Sakura.

Naruto smirked at the reaction he got out of her. He leaned close to her ear. "I love how you react to me." he said breathlessly and seductively. Sakura couldn't help but shudder at the sound of his voice. This Naruto was completely different to what she knew and she loved it. He thrust his fingers back and forth making her squirm. His length was already rock hard, ready to take her. Become one with the woman he loved more than life itself.

Naruto moved his lips to her breast. He gave her nipple a firm suck then flicked his tongue over the moistened bud. Pleasure rushed through her, her silent breaths filling the silence. He moved to the other breast, teasing her constantly. She was in a sensual haze. Her mind clouded with sensations. Nothing mattered but them. She watched him pull away. His expression grew hungry, his eyes full to the brim with desire. Sakura couldn't wait.

"Naruto.. please... stop teasing me.." Sakura said form beneath him. Her expression was innocent, and sexual. Naruto let out a feral growl.

His hand slid to the stop of her thigh, the tip of his finger trailing over her intimately. That simple touch made Sakura shudder with pleasure.

He lifted her legs and propped one feet on each of his shoulders, pushing her knees further apart. Desire throbbed inside Sakura and warm air invaded her thighs. Naruto put his length at her entrance and eased it slowly into her. Sakura bit in her lip in pain.

"Sakura chan...are you okay?" Naruto asked concerned. Sakura nodded and gave him a sweet smile. "Naruto I'm fine.." Sakura reassured him. "Just make it quick.." Naruto quickly pushed into her and she clamped her hand on her mouth to stop her scream.

"Sakura chan I'm sorry.." Naruto apologized. Sakura calmed down and shook her head. "It's ok Naruto...I wanted this..No... I want this." Sakura smiled as the corner of her eyes watered. Naruto began to moved slowly and Sakura found that it feel good.

"Naruto...oh Naruto..." Sakura let out breathlessly, as a moan escaped her pink lips. Naruto thrust slowly into her and groaned in pleasure.

"Sakura chan..it feels so good." Naruto whispered, his mind filled with pleasure. Sakura felt immense pleasure as his rock hard length drove deep into her.

"Naruto..faster please.. I want to feel you deeper inside of me." Sakura said, before she could stop herself. It's like her body had a mind of it's own. That drove Naruto over the edge. He wanted to take it slow but she was so irresistible. Naruto leaned down to her kissing her furiously. Her legs still on his shoulders. He began plunging into her as she let out constant moans. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth, exploring every corner, memorising it.

The intensity of his thrust made her moan against his mouth. The bed rocked beneath them, the room filled with their heavy breaths. His strength surround her, his hard long length driving into her over and over again. They raced towards their peak together, his body tensing against her. "He's about to.." Sakura thought before Naruto whispered into her here. "Come with me." he demanded. Sakura felt something bubbled deep inside of her. She must be soon reaching her climax too.

Naruto thrust deep into her a little faster making her moan louder, calling his name over and over. "Naruto...Naruto..."

Sakura grinded against him as he slammed into her. She let out a low moan as his length his her spot. He slammed into her one more time releasing his seed into her as she came on his length. "Sakura chan!" he called loudly. Sakura moaned loudly as her finger nails dug into his back and he pressed against her.

"Naruto!" Sakura eventually screamed his name as his warm seed seeped into her. Naruto and Sakura breathed deeply, taking in all the air they could. Naruto kissed Sakura passionately and pulled away, giving her a warm smile. "That was amazing Sakura chan..." he told her. Sakura hugged him, her breast touching his bare chase. "I love you Naruto!" she shouted suddenly taking Naruto by surprise.

"I love you too, Sakura chan.."

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
